One Chance to Make it Right
by KimTomPW
Summary: Officially Completed! In 2004, Kim comes back from Florida. Not knowing Tommy lives in Reefside, she visits there. When their paths cross, what will happen? SEQUEL IN THE WORKS! Updated separated parts. Plus, the role of Tyler has changed.
1. The Dream

_One Chance to Make it Right_

_KimTomPW_

_Summary: Tommy Oliver is now living in Reefside, California. He's the Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger. Things take a turn when Aisha tells Kimberly to visit Tommy's town. Will Jason and a few of the others convince him to go looking for her?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 1 The Dream

Tommy Oliver, teacher and Black Dino Thunder Power Ranger, was having trouble sleeping. He couldn't help but wonder what might have been with him a certain woman living in Florida, or so he thought she was living in Florida. Even if she were the one that broke up with him, he would always love Kimberly Ann Hart. That's how all of his other relationships seemed to go down the drain. He would yell her name out in bed sometimes, or his girlfriend would overhear him talking to Jason about his ex-girlfriend. Tommy never meant to hurt any of them, it just seemed when he thought he was over her the memories of the past would come back. He knew he had to do something about it. Even if it meant talking to Kim to put the past behind him.

_-Tommy's Dream-_

He was in the Youth Center his first week of school. His eyes fell upon his future girlfriend as she told her best friend, Trini Kwan, what she thought of the new guy at school.

"He's really cute," Kim said.

Tommy was then at the lake. He turned around in confusion.

"Great, I have two reasons to hate this part of the dream," Tommy moaned.

He watched as him and Kim kissed after he lost his Green Ranger powers the first time. It still shocked him that he had. He never had planned to kiss her that day.

"Why did it end up like this… what happened to us Kim," Tommy asked.

After that, it was nothing but flashbacks until it came to the letter. It had always seemed to be the longest part of his dream.

"_If she gave me a reason and wanted to come back to me, I'd take her back in a heartbeat_," Tommy said to himself.

_-End of Tommy's Dream-_

Tommy looked up at his alarm clock and slowly got up. He put one hand over his mouth to yawn as the other violently hit the alarm clock.

"7:30 a.m. on Saturday," Tommy moaned. "I wonder if Jason is up by now."

Tommy headed for the kitchen and grabbed the phone and hit the speed dial for Jason. He held the phone with his shoulder as he got in the refrigerator to get milk for his coffee.

"_Hello,_" Jason asked.

"Hey, Jase, it's Tommy," he said.

"_What's up bro? Let me guess, you had 'the dream' again, didn't you._" Jason laughed.

Jason could read Tommy's mind like the back of his hand.

"How did you know," Tommy asked.

"_Tommy, you're never up this early, and whenever you have that dream, you call me,_ _always around this time_," Jason said.

Tommy had never realized how true that was.

"What should I do, Jason," Tommy asked. "I mean, I can't seem to shake this dream. Is it telling me something?"

"_Maybe, but there's only one way to find out. Call her man_," Jason said.

The Black Ranger almost spit out his coffee.

"No… anything but that," Tommy sighed.

"_Hey, you asked, I answered_," Jason said.

Tommy sighed, not knowing what was wrong or right anymore.

"Jason, for all I know she could be happily married and have kids of her own," he sighed.

"_Tommy_," Jason said, kind of laughing, "_I know for a fact she is single and has no kids at_ _this point_."

"And how would you know that," Tommy asked.

"_She called me crying one night saying that she had to come home. Tommy, she told me writing that letter was the biggest mistake of her life_…" Jason said.

Jason became silent.

"_I'm toast, Kim's going to kill me when she finds out that I told Tommy about the letter," _he yelled to himself.

"Do you think she'll look for me in Angel Grove," Tommy asked.

"_Maybe, but by then, I would have probably already told her you were in Reefside_," Jason joked.

Jason knew that that would get Tommy ticked.

"You wouldn't," Tommy yelled.

"_Not if you wanted me to. Do you,_" Jason asked.

"I don't know. I'll have to get back to you on that," Tommy laughed. "Man, my mind's just spinning. I don't know what to do any more. If I call her, it might be the best move I've ever made, or the worst choice of my life."

Tommy's cell phone began ringing.

"Jason, I'm getting another call. Call you later. Bye," he said.

"_Bye_, _and don't stress about it that much," _he replied._ "I know you still have feelings for her, but you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't stop worrying._"

Tommy hung up the phone and picked up his cell.

"Tommy here," he answered.

"_Hey, Tommy, it's the Zack-man_," a familiar voice said.

"Zack! Long time no talk, what's up," he asked.

"_I wanted to let you know I'm going to be passing through Reefside and was wondering if I can pop in and say hi to our old leader_," Zack said.

"That sounds great," Tommy smiled. "When do you think you'll be here?"

"_Friday_," Zack said.

"Sounds good, Zack. Got to check my e-mail, call you later. Take care man," Tommy replied.

"_You too, bye_," Zack said.

Tommy picked up his coffee mug and sat at his desk. He took a sip before he began checking his e-mail. Tommy only had one, and it was from Aisha.

To: BlackDino2004

From: YellowBear95

Subject: A Must Read Email

Tommy,

I'm sure you already heard that Kim is coming home. I'm coming too. I told her to stop by Reefside for a few days to enjoy the sites. HINT, HINT. Sorry, Tommy, sue me, but that girl has been crying over you since the letter.

Anyway, she said she would stop there this Monday through Friday. I swear, Tommy, skip school and go looking for her, do whatever it takes to get her back. Sorry again, Tommy, but I had to take this into my own hands if neither one of you was. Sue me on two counts of caring for my friends. Take my advice, please. DON'T FORGET THIS!

Take care,

Aisha

P.S. You're going to be getting an email from both Rocky and Adam soon. So… check often.

Tommy started to talk to himself.

"Can I do this," he asked. "Will she even want to talk to me? I guess we'll see."

Tommy then picked up the phone and called the school. He was glad that he was able to take the week off, but also scared.

"I sure hope I know what I'm getting myself into," Tommy sighed. "If Aisha's right, Kim's going to give me all her reasons for the letter. It's been nine years, this better work."

As if he knew he would somehow find Kim, Tommy began picking up little things off the floor and making his home look half way presentable.

xxx

The next day, Tommy decided to check if Rocky and Adam had emailed him. There was an email from both of them.

To: BlackDino2004

From: FrogMan04

Subject: Read Before Rocky's

Tommy,

Dude I'm begging you, take Aisha's advice. Yes, I know that I'm the one that read the letter, but I know Kim has to have a good reason, even if she was seeing someone else at the time.

BE PREPARED. Rocky's email is going to be shocking. He really wants you and Kim to be happy together. He thought he would be able to get through to you easier, I really hope you read mine first. Just listen to Aisha, okay? Later.

Your friend,

Adam

Tommy opened Rocky's email, not knowing what to expect. He took a deep breath as he opened it.

To: BlackDino2004

From: RedApe2

Subject: If You Don't I'll Kill You

Tommy,

Sorry, the subject is shocking, but I swear man, you and Kim are meant to be. You're an ass if you don't go after her. Aisha did the right thing. She is a smart girl. She wants nothing but the best for you and Kim.

Now I'm sounding like an ass for saying this, but damn it, Tommy, Kim loves you and I know that you still love her. I see you rolling your eyes so STOP! Anyway, I hope I got through to you, Tommy. You have a week to get her back. I wish you all the luck in the world.

Your friend,

Rocky

Tommy signed off and sighed as he leaned back in the chair.

AN:

What will Tommy do?


	2. Driving Around Town

_Summary: Will Tommy go looking for Kim? If he does, will he even find her on the first day?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers_.

Chapter 2 Driving Around Town

It was Monday, day one of finding Kim. Tommy took a deep breath and grabbed his keys from the kitchen counter and walked out the door, where he was greeted by a young teen wearing red.

"Where are you headed off to this Monday morning? School, I hope," Conner McKnight said.

"Conner, what the hell are you doing here," Tommy asked. "You have ten minutes to get to school."

"You do too, Dr. O," he reminded him. "Or are you skipping?"

"I won't be in for a week, deal with it," Tommy said.

The look that Conner gave Tommy was cold. Tommy had sometimes forgotten Conner was the leader of the Dino Thunder group, not him. Being the leader of the Power Rangers had made Conner more responsible.

"What are you talking about? Has something happened," Conner asked.

"Something has happened, but not in a bad way… I hope," Tommy sighed.

"I have no idea what you're saying, but I just wanted to let you know I was going to be a little late to your class this morning because soccer, but I guess it doesn't really matter, see you later," Conner said.

"Bye," Tommy replied.

He and Conner left at the same time.

"What are you up to, Dr. O," Conner asked out loud.

He shook off his thoughts and headed for school.

xxx

Tommy could imagine the moment that their eyes would meet for the first time in nearly seven years. As he daydreamed of the moment, his ringing cell phone interrupted him. Tommy sighed as he answered.

"This is Tommy," he answered.

He always seemed to answer his phone in a different way.

"_It's Jason, I was hoping you weren't home_," he said.

"Why's that," Tommy asked.

"_Kim said she was going to Reefside for a week. Aisha told her that the stores were great," _Jason said.

She was a sucker for shopping. It was her weakness for everything.

"And you don't think Aisha informed me already," Tommy laughed.

"Tommy_, don't you see? This can be the reason for the dream," _Jason said.

"Maybe, I guess. What else did she say," Tommy wondered.

"_Nothing much," _Jason sighed._ "Just that s he didn't know why she was doing it, but she said she was looking somewhere near Angel Grove to live. She changed her mind about home, said that she didn't want memories to come back, not about you and her. That was reason she wanted to go back. She didn't want memories of Rita and Zedd to come back_."

Tommy couldn't help but think of what Jason told him. He could not believe Kim was somewhere in Reefside. Now all he had to do was find her.

"You didn't tell her I…" Tommy started, but was stopped by Jason.

"_No bro, I didn't tell her you live there_," he laughed.

The phone became silent on the other line. All Jason could hear was the sound of music coming from Tommy's jeep.

"_Tommy? Hello? Bro, talk to me_," Jason commanded.

"I don't believe this," Tommy finally said, looking across the street at a brunette wearing a pink top and blue jeans.

"_You can't believe what, Tommy? You have to let me know something_," Jason insisted.

"The first day I'm looking and to my luck I find her," Tommy sighed.

"_What! Tommy, get your ass out of that jeep and talk to her, now_," Jason said.

"How did you know I was in my jeep," he wondered.

"_Um, lucky guess. By the way, how does she look,_" Jason asked.

"I'm not telling you," Tommy said. "Fine, good, damn good."

"_That's my little sis for you. Always wants to look her best, no matter where she is_," Jason laughed.

Tommy took a deep breath, and taking one step at a time, he got out of his jeep. He walked over to where Kim was looking through a glass window of Jen's Clothes.

"Excuse me, Miss, but I thought pink wasn't you color anymore," Tommy asked.

Kim stood up straight, scared to turn, but nether the less she did. The first thing she saw was Tommy's short hair.

"What's with the new hair," Kim asked.

"Being a teacher comes with a dress code you know," Tommy laughed.

"You… Tommy Oliver, a teacher," Kim asked.

"Hard to believe, I know," he said.

Kim couldn't help herself. She got on her tiptoes and hugged Tommy.

"It's good to see you, Tommy, but don't you think we need to clear some things up," Kim asked.

"I kind of already know, but you can tell me in your own words," Tommy said.

Kim shook her head and laughed. She knew exactly what he meant.

"That Jason and Aisha don't know how keep their mouths closed," Kim sighed.

"I don't like to rag, but Adam and Rocky know too," Tommy laughed.

"That Aisha, and I'm sure Jason told Billy, Zack, and Trini. So, Aisha knew that you would be here too, right," Kim asked.

Tommy laughed. He had forgotten she did not know he lived there.

"We'll I kind of live here," Tommy told her.

"Wow, a lot has changed," Kim said.

Their conversation was going better than Tommy imagined. He just hoped it would stay that way.

"Tommy, I really want you to know how sorry I am," Kim said.

"Kim, I just ask for a reason, and I think I already got it," he smiled.

"Can you give this old crane a second chance to fly with the falcon," she asked.

"Your words shock me, Kim. Of course I'll give you a second chance," Tommy smiled.

She threw her arms around him, moving closer to his lips.

"Is it alright if we…" Kim began.

"Sure, I think it's long overdue, don't you think so," Tommy asked.

"Way overdue," Kim smiled.

They kissed, not caring if anyone saw. A short time later, Tommy's cell phone began to ring.

"Let me guess, Jason," Kim asked.

Tommy just smiled.

"What's up," he answered as he continued to hold Kim with one hand by her waist.

"_I want news_," said the voice of Jason.

"What kind of news, Jason," Tommy asked.

Kim placed her head on Tommy's chest and laughed.

"_Come on bro_…" Jason said.

"Hear for yourself," Tommy laughed.

Tommy handed the phone to Kim who was trying to stop laughing.

"Hey, Jason," she said.

The voice of Kim put Jason at peace.

"_This is Kimberly Hart, right_," he joked as Kim's laughing became louder.

"Who do you think it is," she asked.

"_I'm just making sure_," Jason said.

"Do you think Tommy and I are giving in too fast," Kim asked.

Kim winked at Tommy. The yelling on the other line could be heard a mile away.

"_What! You're kidding! No thinking about it, you're meant to be_," Jason yelled.

His voice then lowered.

"_Now about living in Reefside… you're not staying at a hotel, are you_," Jason asked.

"Jason…" Kim began.

She knew what he was going to say.

"_What? You know Tommy is going to ask you to stay with him_," Jason said.

"You're right," Kim sighed. "It was good talking to you, Jason. Do you still need to talk to Tommy?"

"_It's okay, I think Tommy knows what to do_," he said.

"Bye," Kim laughed.

"_Bye sis_," Jason said.

Kim hung up the phone and handed it back to Tommy.

"Since I was informed that you would be staying here until Friday, I'm letting you know Zack will be coming Friday," Tommy said.

Kim looked up at Tommy in shock. She could not believe what she was hearing. Things were going so fast. Too fast to be more like it.

"Was that an invitation," Kim asked.

"Honesty, Kim, I'm leaving it up to you if you want to," Tommy said.

"I want nothing more than to be with you in your bed," she admitted.

Kim became silent after realizing what she had said. She released Tommy and turned around.

"Kim, we just got back together. Are you really ready to take that step," Tommy asked.

Kim became pale, but cheeks red.

"Maybe… oh I don't know! If it's alright with you I mean," she said. "Tommy, this is really too fast."

"Kim, I'm willing to do anything not to lose you again," Tommy replied.

She looked at him and smiled.

"_Even if that means putting a ring on your finger_," Tommy said to himself.

Tommy opened the passenger door for Kim and then got in the driver's seat and started the jeep.

"I missed you, Beautiful," he said.

"I haven't heard that word in years," Kim smiled. "I missed that."

She looked around the jeep, and then towards Tommy.

"I think I liked the truck better," Kim admitted.

"I had to sale it," Tommy said.

Kim leaned towards Tommy and kissed his cheek.

"By the way, I missed you too," she smiled.

"I really meant what I first told you, Kim. Why are still wearing your old color," Tommy asked.

"I guess I can't get away from my past," she said.

She paused and looked at what Tommy was wearing.

"I see you stopped wearing your color," Kim noticed.

Tommy looked down at his plain black shirt.

"Well if think about it, black's a color I'm getting used to lately," he said.

Kim eyes grew.

"You're kidding me? You're back in action," she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet the team," Tommy said.

"The team," Kim asked.

Kim had concern in her voice. She didn't know what to expect.

"Kira, Conner, and Ethan. Oh, and can't forget about Trent. He started the way I first did," Tommy said.

"Evil," Kim guessed.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed.

Tommy then changed the subject. He never really liked talking about it, and Kim knew it.

"Kim, are you sure about this? We can take things slow for right now," Tommy asked.

"I like to think about it as a long time coming. I think we now understand that I just needed a little time to gather myself and think of what I did and what I should do, and this is something that I want to do. No questions asked," Kim smiled. "I have no problem staying with you, but we can't go as fast as we were. That was a little scary."

"I'm glad you found yourself again, Kim. I thought that you would be married to that guy already," Tommy admitted.

"Well, he was no you," Kim said.

"Glad to know," Tommy smiled.

AN:

Ch. 3 up!


	3. Meeting the Team

_Summary: This entire chapter is about Tommy introducing the team to Kim and a surprise visitor._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 3 Meeting the Team

When they reached Tommy's house, four teens came walking out the front door. One was dressed in soccer gear. One was wearing a plain blue shirt, paired with a jean jacket. The only girl in the group was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt and black pants. The boy standing next to her was all in white.

"So, this is the house of the famous Tommy Oliver," Kim asked.

Tommy chuckled as he opened the door for her.

"Sorry it isn't much to look at," he apologized.

"Are you kidding, I love it," Kim smiled.

Tommy then turned to the four teens. They stopped at the site of the woman that accompanied him.

"Can I ask why you're in my house," Tommy asked.

"You did give Conner a key, remember," Trent Fernandez laughed.

"Hey, Dr. O, who's the girl," Conner asked.

Kira Ford hit him over the head.

"Damn girl, what was that for," Conner asked.

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't recognize her," Kira asked.

Ethan James looked at Kim closely, trying to imagine her younger.

"Oh, it's Kimberly, or do you prefer Kim," he asked.

"Kim's find with me," she answered, turning towards Tommy. "I have two questions for you. One, Dr., two, what did you tell them about me?"

"One, I have a PhD, two, I told them about the original Rangers," Tommy said.

"Yeah and one of them is here talking to Hayley," Trent informed them.

Kim shot her head towards the young Hispanic.

"Who's Hayley," she asked.

"She helps with some of the computer stuff," Tommy replied. "What can I say? It's always good to have a Billy around."

"That's who's here. Billy," Ethan said.

"Billy," Kim and Tommy gasped.

"I'll introduce these guys later, come on," Tommy said.

Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and ran into the house. Billy was shocked to see that Tommy was not alone.

"I knew I would see Tommy, but I would have never guessed you would be here too, Kimberly," he said.

Billy hugged Kim then Tommy. He looked so different since Kim last saw him.

"So what's up with this? Jason told me, but…" Billy began.

"Long story. What are you doing down in Earth," Tommy asked.

"I've been down for a long time now. When Jason called, I had to come see you to wish you luck. It looks like I'm a little late though," Billy laughed.

"Wait," Kim said, putting her hand on her forehead, "then why are you so surprised to see me?"

"I didn't expect for him to find you on the first day of looking for you," Billy said.

By now, the rest had already entered the house.

"Alright, now to introduce the team," Tommy said.

Kim then stood next to Tommy.

"This is Connor, the Red Ranger, Ethan, the Blue Ranger, Kira, the Yellow Ranger, and Trent, the White Ranger," Tommy said.

"It's so good to meet you all," Kim smiled.

Kim shook each with their hands.

"Let me guess," Trent said, "if Billy was the original Blue Ranger, then Kim must have been the Pink Ranger."

He had noticed Billy was wearing blue, and Kim was wearing pink.

"Right," Kim answered.

Conner looked over at Kira.

"Why didn't you hit him," he asked.

"Because, he never saw the video," Kira reminded him.

Trent looked away and smiled, not letting the others see his reaction.

"So who's the original White Ranger," he asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy and smiled.

"Well, Trent, I thought you knew, but I was the original White Ranger," Tommy said.

"Okay then, who's Zack, Jason, and all the others," Conner asked, confused of all the names.

"Don't you know anything," Kira sighed.

Kira put her hand on her forehead and shook her head.

"Zack was the Black Ranger and Jason was the Red Ranger. Did you not pay attention to the video," she asked.

"I wish I could see the team again, every one of them. Trini, Aisha, Zack, Adam, Jason, Rocky, and Kat," Kim added.

"Two down this week," Tommy said knowing that Zack would be there on Friday.

Hayley cleared her throat as she walked into the living room.

"Hello, Kimberly. Tommy has told me so much about you," she said.

"Can't say the same. We'll have to catch up," Kim laughed.

"Well, I should be getting home. Call me later, Billy," Hayley smiled.

The former Blue Ranger blushed.

"It looks like we got love on our hands," Tommy said.

Tommy put his arm around his old friend. Billy looked back at Kim.

"You're one to talk oh fearless leader," he said.

The four Rangers looked at each other with confusion.

"Are you telling me that Dr. O and Kim dated," Kira asked.

Kira's voice was mixed.

"I think it's safe to say we're back together," Tommy said.

Tommy looked at Kim for an answer.

"We're definitely back together," she smiled.

Kim joined Tommy and Billy. Her head then turned to her friend.

"Billy, now that you're staying for good, where are you living," Kim asked.

"Hard to believe, but I'm living in Angel Grove," he said.

"That's great," Kim smiled.

"And what about you, Kim? Where are you staying," Billy asked.

Tommy and Kim smiled at one another.

"I don't think I want to know," Ethan said, covering his ears.

"What's so bad about Kim living with Dr. Oliver," Trent stupidly asked. "Oh gross, I don't want to know either."

Now, the Blue and White Ranger's hands were over their ears and eyes closed.

"I think it's safe to do the same," Conner said.

Conner joined the other guy Rangers.

"You're really bad, Conner. You know that," Kira asked.

"You better believe it, Kira," he said.

Everyone started laughing except the three Rangers covering their ears.

"Don't you guys have homework," Tommy asked.

Even though Tommy wasn't going to be in for a week, he had left a lot of work for his students.

"Come on, Dr. O," the teens said.

"Hey, just because I'm not going to be there the rest of the week doesn't mean I didn't give you homework for my class," Tommy laughed.

"That's so not fair, Dr. O," Conner protested. "Here we are saving the world and everything, and we still have homework."

Billy stepped in.

"You know, we also had homework when we were on duty, and some of it actually helped us defeat monsters," he said.

The four teens walked out of the door with their heads down.

"So, you ready to give me your reason," Tommy asked Kim as the door closed.

Billy reached for the door handle.

"Should I leave," he asked.

He did not know how ugly it was going to get.

"No," Kim said, pulling him back, "you were there when Tommy got the letter, right?"

"Right," Billy said.

"Then you need to hear it too," Kim replied.

The three of them sat at the dinning room table as Kim took a deep breath.

"I did meet someone else. I thought I was happy, and I wanted Tommy to be happy too," Kim said.

Tommy interrupted her.

"Kim, I was happy with you," he said.

"I know that now," she sighed. "I guess I thought that you needed someone that would be with you in the flesh, not just over the phone."

"So, you did mean it when you wrote 'this is the hardest thing I've ever done' right, Kim," Billy asked.

Billy's words made Kim silent for a moment. Her eyes began flooding with water. Billy reached for her and hugged her.

"Kim, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it like that," he apologized.

"It's alright, Billy. It wasn't that. I was just thinking about how bad I hurt Tommy," she cried.

Tommy pulled Kim slowly into his arms.

"Just don't make decisions like that without me knowing," he said.

Billy cleared his throat.

"Sorry to break you two up, but I think it's time for me to leave," he replied.

"If you have to…" Kim said, wiping her eyes.

"When I can get everyone in one room, I'll call you," added Tommy.

"Can't wait," Billy smiled.

Tommy closed the door. He looked over at Kim and gave a sadistic smile. She bit her lip as he moved closer to her.

"Did you think he'd ever leave," Tommy asked.

Tommy pulled Kim into a heated kiss.

"Don't be so mean," Kim said.

Kim was happy that she and Tommy had made peace.

"So, why did you become the Black Ranger," she asked.

"There's a saying that goes you don't choose the gem, the gem chooses you. And I guess I had no choice," Tommy said.

"So, you have to save the world from a huge ugly alien from another planet that wants to destroy the Earth, right," Kim guessed.

"Something like that," Tommy laughed.

Tommy looked at the clock; it read 7:30 p.m.

"Why don't you email Aisha and tell her what's going on. I'm gonna hit the shower," he said.

"Alright," Kim said.

Kim logged on to her email to email Aisha.

From: KimHart04

To: YellowBear95

Subject: You Sly Girl

'Sha,

The crane has safely landed at the falcon's house. I can't believe you and Jason knew Tommy lived in Reefside. By the way, I know Adam and Rocky know. Jason told Trini and Billy. I don't know about Zack, I mean, I don't know if they still keep in touch since he left for New York. I got to visit the brain for a while. Not even Tommy knew he was here. I have no clue if Kat knows, but I have a feeling she does. Write back soon.

Love ya still,

Kim

Kim then saw she had a message from Trini.

To: KimHart04

From: TriniK2004

Subject: I'm Happy for you

Kimberly,

Jason told me everything. Good for you. You and Tommy deserve one another. Congratulations on the Pan Global Games. You're going to have to show me that gold medal.

What's up with Billy and Zack? I haven't heard from Billy in ages. When Zack left for New York in 2003, I totally lost contact with him. If you happen to see them, send my love and tell them I miss them.

Love,

Trini

Kim had missed her chance to tell Billy, but she would tell Zack that Trini said hi. It was kind of funny that the two people she would see within a week, Trini wanted to say hi to. Trini hadn't been real close to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, and she kept up with Jason. Now, Trini would have to save writing individual emails to her and Tommy, if she decided to stay for good.

"Kim, you coming," Tommy asked.

"Just a second," she said.

AN:

Let your mind run free on what you think will happen after Tommy's words to Kim.


	4. A Friendly Friday

_Summary: Tommy gets a surprise from Jason when Zack's visiting._

_Disclaimer: None at this point._

Chapter 4 A Friendly Friday

Tommy had convinced Kim to stay with him, for good. He and Kim had everything planed for Friday. Zack had no idea that the former Pink Ranger was now living with the former White Ranger. Even though Kim knew it was going fast, she was looking for a place to live. Plus, she didn't want to have to pay for a hotel.

"Kim, do you have to send things from Florida to here," Tommy asked.

"Since I was planning on moving anyway, I have everything with me," she smiled.

The doorbell rang and Tommy motioned Kim to head for the kitchen.

"Hey, Zack-man," Tommy said.

"Tommy, my man, if I wouldn't have known any better, I'd ask you if you-know-who is here with you," Zack laughed.

Tommy half smiled as he scanned the room. Was it that obvious? Kim had literally torn the house apart and put it back together.

"Why's that," Tommy asked.

"This house is spotless," Zack laughed. "Stupid to ask, but is she here?"

Kim then walked out of the kitchen. One more second and she would've blown by laughing.

"You mean me," Kim asked.

The sound of Kim's voice made Zack's head turn, and he tripped over the telephone cord to the computer and fell on the couch.

"Oh my God, Zack, you okay," Kim asked.

Zack was out of words as Kim ran to help him up.

"Kimmie? But… but how… when," he asked.

"Long story bro," Tommy said, helping his friend up.

"This is just too much to take in. Am I the only one that doesn't know about this," Zack asked.

"Not anymore," Kim happily announced.

The phone rang. Tommy answered it, not knowing the bombshell that was going to be told.

"Oliver's, Tommy speaking," he said.

"_Damn bro, already speaking plural are we_," Jason laughed.

"Hey, Jase," Tommy said.

"_I got a confession to make, and don't kill me for it_," Jason replied.

Tommy didn't really know what to think of Jason's words.

"What is it, Jason," he asked.

The concern in Tommy's voice caused Zack and Kim to run to his side.

"_Well, remember when you asked me how I knew that you were in your jeep on Monday_," Jason asked.

"Yeah, what about it," Tommy wondered.

"_It wasn't a lucky guess, I knew_," Jason said.

"What do mean by that," Tommy asked.

"_Tommy, I'm here in Reefside to make sure Aisha's plan worked_," Jason confessed.

A smile came upon Tommy's face. He should have known Jason would do something like that.

"Damn bro, why didn't you tell me in the first place," Tommy laughed. "If you were spying on me then, why did you ask why I wasn't talking? You had to have seen Kim."

"_Part lie, part true," _Jason admitted_. "Even though I was also looking around, I couldn't find Kim. You're not mad at me?"_

"Not at all. Why don't you get your ass here," Tommy laughed.

"_Okay, catch you in a bit_," Jason said.

"Be prepared," Tommy warned.

"_Why_," Jason asked.

"Zack just arrived," Tommy said.

"_Are you serious? Tell him hi_," Jason replied.

"Will do, later," Tommy laughed.

"_Bye_," Jason said.

Tommy shook his head and laughed.

"Well," Zack asked, "what did Jason have to offer?"

"He has been in Reefside this whole time," Tommy laughed.

"You serious," Kim asked.

She wasn't all that surprised. Jason was that kind of person.

"Yeah, so he's coming here. By the way Zack, he says hi," Tommy said.

"Oh and before I forget, Trini says hi too, Zack," Kim remembered.

xxx

About thirty minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Jason," Tommy said, letting his friend in.

"So, where are my sis and the Zack-man," he asked.

"You're little sis is here," Kim smiled.

Kim hugged him. Zack then shock his hand.

"It's been too long," he said.

Jason then noticed Tommy's black clothing.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing you in black," he said.

He then looked at Kim's pink top and jean skirt.

"Pink? Does this mean…" Jason began.

"No, I just can't get away from my past. It seems like both you and Zack can't either," Kim said.

"Hey," Zack protested, "I wasn't saying anything about what you were wearing."

Tommy then took Jason into the kitchen. The look on Tommy's face was serious.

"Jason… I didn't think I could do this tonight, but now that both you and Zack are here, I think I can," Tommy said.

Tommy pulled out a ring from his back pocket.

"Tommy, as much as I want you and Kim to get married, I think you should wait. You just got back together, and please don't tell me you just got that ring," Jason said.

"No, I've had since I was seventeen," Tommy admitted.

"Why did you keep it," Jason asked.

"Wishful thinking I guess. I'm going to have this ring on Kimberly's finger, no matter what it takes," Tommy vowed.

"You will, but give it time," Jason laughed.

"I will," Tommy said.

Tommy quickly put the ring back in his back pocket as Kim entered the kitchen.

"Boys, dinner's ready," Kim said.

"Thanks, Kim," Jason smiled.

Tommy turned back to Jason after Kim walked out.

"So, how long are you staying," he asked.

"Monday," Jason said.

Tommy's eyes shut as he hit his forehead.

"What's the matter," Jason asked.

"The sub for my class came Wednesday and dropped off papers that need to be graded, and he's coming tomorrow to drop off the rest," Tommy sighed.

"And…" Jason asked.

"And! I haven't even graded anything," Tommy panicked.

"Kim can help can't she," Jason asked.

"Yeah, but we're going to be up all night grading," Tommy said.

Jason couldn't contain himself. He had to laugh because he knew what Tommy wanted to do with Kim all night. And it wasn't grading papers.

"Your food's getting cold," Kim yelled from her seat.

"You know, I'm glad Kim cooked or I don't think I would be eating," Jason smirked to Tommy.

"No fair, I'm getting better you know," Tommy said.

As Tommy sat down, the ring kind of pinched him. It hurt him enough to yell. Kim quickly put her arm on his shoulder.

"You okay, Tommy," she asked.

He got up and started to walk upstairs.

"I'll be right back," Tommy said.

Kim sighed and looked at both of her houseguests.

"Do you think he's okay? I hope he didn't get hurt fighting," she said.

"I wouldn't know, Kim," Jason lied.

He knew it was the ring that caused Tommy to jump up and yell.

"Don't worry, Kimmie. You can give him a physical tonight when you're in bed," Zack said.

Kim blushed at Zack's words.

"You're really bad, Zack, you know that," she asked.

As Tommy came back down, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Tommy said.

Tommy made his way to the door to find Conner and Kira on the other side.

"Hey guys, what's up," he asked.

Conner looked over at Kira whose face was down.

"It's about, Trent, Dr. O," Conner said. "Kira over here is going ballistic."

"Stop it, Conner. I'm just worried about a friend," she replied.

"Why don't you two come in and you can explain everything," Tommy suggested.

Tommy led his two students to the couch.

"Conner, Kira, I'd like you to meet Jason and Zack," he smiled.

"Wow," Conner gasped.

Conner's eyes widened

"The original Red and Black Rangers," he said.

Kira remained quiet.

"Kira, you okay," Kim asked.

Kim sat beside the Yellow Ranger.

"Like I was saying, Dr. O, it's Trent," Conner continued, "he has been acting really weird lately."

"You don't think he… but he couldn't," Tommy said.

"I hope not. It was easy fighting him the first time because we hardly knew him. Now that we're all friends, I don't think I could stand to do it," Conner admitted.

"There has to be an easier way to do it," Kira finally said.

"Would you mind filling Zack and I in," Jason asked.

With the way it sounded, Jason could probably figure out what was going on.

"Let's just say Trent started out the way I did, and we fear he's on the path again," Tommy said.

The former Red and Black Rangers glanced at each other, knowing what Tommy meant.

"How are you two holding up," Zack asked after a long pause.

"I'm hanging in," Conner answered. "Kira's a wreck, and Ethan is trying to talk to Trent right now."

"Do you think that's a good idea," Kim asked, standing up next to Tommy.

"You did the same, so you tell me," Tommy said.

Conner didn't answer. He quickly picked up his left arm.

"Ethan, come in, it's Conner," he said.

"_Hey, Conner, what's up,_" he asked.

The voice of Ethan put everyone's mind at peace.

"Just wanted to hear if you were still alive," Conner said.

"_Never better. Say, are you at Dr. O and Kim's,_" Ethan wondered.

"Damn, everyone is talking plural about you guys, aren't they," Jason asked.

This time, Jason was a little bit more serious. Conner began talking to Ethan again.

"Yeah, we're at their house, why," he asked.

"_Good, Trent and I are our way_," Ethan said.

"No way," Tommy interrupted. "Sorry guys, but it's getting late."

Trent's voice came on.

"_Come on, Dr. Oliver, I'm not evil," _he said._ "My grandparents got killed in an accident, that's why I've been acting all moody_."

"_Besides, Dr. O, it's not like you can become evil twice, right_," Ethan asked.

"You would be surprised," Tommy sighed, remembering not so happy times. "And no, Ethan, the invitation still doesn't stand."

"_Alright, Dr. O," he said. "There's no need to start a fight with my teacher. Ethan out_."

Tommy turned to his two students.

"Now if I'm not mistaken, I believe you two have a paper to work on," he reminded them.

"Okay, Dr. O," Conner said, pulling Kira up with him, "we'll go. See you later guys."

"Take care," Kim smiled.

Kira only nodded to Kim's words.

"How about Zack and I help with the dishes and we'll be on our way," Jason said.

"Still acting like a leader right, Jason," Tommy laughed.

"What can I say? I can't help it," he smiled.

"I guess you guys can help if you wanted to," Kim said, picking up the plates, "but I don't think I can trust you."

"Come on, Kimmie," Zack said, throwing his arm around Kim, making her almost drop the plates, "you're no fun."

He finally let her go.

"Zachary Taylor! I swear, if you would have made me drop these plates, you would be dead by now," Kim said.

"Chill, Kim," he laughed.

xxx

After Jason and Zack left, Kim questioned Tommy on what had happened at the dinner table before Conner and Kira arrived.

"Tommy, are you sure you're okay," she asked.

"Yeah, now that I know Trent isn't evil…" Tommy began.

Kim cut him off.

"Handsome, that's not what I meant," she laughed.

"Then, what did you mean," Tommy asked.

"When you yelled at the dinner table," Kim said.

Tommy tried to avoid the question, but Kim wouldn't let it go.

"Tommy, look at me. Is there something you're not telling me," Kim asked.

Tommy saw the concern in Kim's eyes.

"Like what, Beautiful," he asked.

"Did you get hurt while on duty this week," Kim wondered.

Tommy couldn't help but laugh and pull Kim into his arms.

"Oh, Kimberly, I know you care a lot for me, but sometimes, you care a little too much," he said.

"So, what did I get all worked up for," she asked.

"There was a pen in my back pocket that pinched me," Tommy said.

"Pens don't pinch," Kim told him.

AN:

Chapter 5 is up!


	5. The Old, New, and is That a Ring

_Summary: With all the Rangers there, well, most of them, what is Tommy planning to do?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers._

Chapter 5 The Old, New, and is That a Ring?

This was it, the night Tommy had been waiting for since he was seventeen. He was going to ask Kimberly Ann Hart to marry him in front of his friends and four students. It was around one in the afternoon, and Tommy picked up the phone to call Jason.

"_Jase here_," he answered.

"Hey bro, getting ready I hope," Tommy said.

"_Actually, I've been working on my speech," _Jason admitted._ "You're still going ask her tonight, right_?"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. He thought Jason would've already had it written. He could remember even asking Jason before he went to Switzerland that he wanted him to be his best man at he and Kim's wedding.

"Yeah, yeah, I have everything planned. I was just wondering if you were still coming," Tommy said.

"_And miss something like this, are you kidding_," Jason asked.

"Glad to hear," Tommy laughed.

Tommy had always imagined how he would propose to Kim. He never thought it would be 2004 though when he did.

"_Listen, I'm going to be late if you keep me on the phone so, talk to you later_," Jason said.

"Okay, Jason. The set up crew should be getting here any minute now anyway," Tommy replied.

Jason knew exactly who the set up crew was.

"_You work those kids too hard_," he laughed.

"I didn't ask, they offered to. Who was I to say to say no," Tommy asked.

"_Bye, Tommy_," Jason said with a laugh.

"Later, Jason," he replied.

Tommy hung up the phone and sighed as he turned to the kitchen where Kim was cooking. This was going to be a night to remember.

xxx

A few minutes later, the four teens came invading the house with supplies.

"Tell me again why you all decided to decorate," Tommy laughed.

"We want to be apart in the whole plan to help your proposal to Kimberly," Ethan whispered.

He didn't want Kim to over hear any part of their conversation.

"Plus, it gets us out of doing homework," Conner said.

"But that doesn't mean it's still not due the same time as everyone else's," Tommy replied.

Conner's head went down. His attempts to get out of homework had failed once again.

A knock then came at the door.

"People already," Kira asked.

"I wonder who it is," Trent said.

Tommy opened the door to Aisha, Adam, and Rocky.

"I'm going to say hi to Kim," Aisha said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Tommy, got the ring," Adam whispered.

Tommy let Adam and Rocky take a glance at the ring.

"Jason was right, it's gorgeous," Rocky said as Tommy quickly put it back in his pocket as Aisha came out of the kitchen.

"Guys, get over here," Tommy motioned to his students, "I want you to meet Aisha, Rocky, and Adam.

"It's so good to meet the former Yellow Ranger," Kira smiled, noticing the yellow top and dark jeans Aisha was wearing.

"Well, I'm not the first, you'll meet her soon," Aisha said.

Aisha then turned to Tommy.

"So, where is it," she asked.

"Can't any of you wait," Tommy sighed.

"No," Conner and Ethan said in unison.

"Come on, Dr. O," Kira urged, moving closer to the black box.

"Come on you guys, I can't see," Conner said.

Kira pulled Conner next to her so he could see.

"Better," she asked.

He only smiled.

"Wow, Dr. Oliver," Trent said.

Trent's eyes widened.

"It's beautiful, Tommy. She'll love it," Aisha said as he put it back for the second time in less than ten minutes.

"You guys better get done before the others arrive," said the voice of Kim from the kitchen.

"Kim, take a minutes off and say hi to us," Rocky yelled back.

Kim gave up and walked into the living room and hugged Rocky and Adam.

"Still look good in pink," Rocky said.

"It's always been your color," Adam added.

"Thanks you two, but if you don't mind, I've got cooking to do," Kim said.

When everything was done, the guys sat down on the couth and Aisha and Kira joined Kim. Then the door knocked again.

"_They still have fifteen minutes_," Tommy sighed as he opened the door.

"Hey stranger," the tall blonde said hugging Tommy.

"Hey, Kat, glad you could make it from London," he smiled.

"I couldn't miss seeing Kim's reaction on her face when you pop the question," she said.

A truck then pulled up to the driveway. Exiting the truck was Billy and Hayley.

"Hey you two. Kat, this is Hayley," Tommy said.

Kat's eyes moved from Tommy to Hayley. It was a little weird seeing Billy with someone. They might have only gone out for only two months, but she would never forget them.

"Nice to met you," she smiled.

"Same here," Hayley said.

The two women shook hands.

"Tommy," Billy said, pointing to the box that was showing from his pocket. "You got to show us."

Inside, he knew that he and Kat would have a heart to heart talk tonight.

"Third time tonight. Can't any of you wait," Tommy asked.

Tommy reached in his pocket at took the box out once again.

"She's going to flip," Kat said.

With a pause, a jeep came pulling up.

"I think you should keep it out," Hayley suggested.

"Good idea, Hayley," Tommy said.

Jason, Zack, and Trini got out of the jeep. Trini came running up to Tommy. Her eye's then moved to the ring.

"Absolutely beautiful, Tommy," Trini smiled. "Where is Kim anyway? I can't wait to see her."

"She's in the kitchen," Tommy said.

Tommy then closed the box and sighed

"Nervous," he asked.

"Nervous," Zack laughed as he raised his eyebrow. "We're not the ones giving up being single."

"You'll do fine," Jason smiled, putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Now, let's get this party started."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Zack said walking in the house first.

Tommy and Jason followed behind him. Billy took Kat hand as she turned from him.

"Hey, can we talk," he asked.

"Sure," Kim smiled.

He looked down and took a deep breath.

"How's everything in London going," Billy asked.

"Very well," Kat said.

"That's great," Billy smiled.

"Billy, I'm going to completely honest with you," Kat sighed. "It is a little weird seeing you with…" Kat began.

"With another woman," he finished. "Yeah, I kind of got that vibe."

"I know it shouldn't be," Kat sighed.

"Hey, I'd probably be the same," Billy admitted.

Kat smiled as they walked into the house.

"All right, now for introductions," Tommy said moving to the middle of the floor. "You girls coming yet?"

"We're coming," Kim yelled back.

"As most of you already met them, I'd like you to meet the new Ranger team," Tommy said.

As the three Ranger boys stood beside Tommy, Conner yelled to the kitchen.

"Kira, it would be nice for you to join us," he said.

Kira walked out from the kitchen, as well as the other women.

"Okay, I'm here. Happy now," she asked.

"Very," Conner said throwing one hand around her.

Trent looked down. That could have been him with Kira, but he had screwed so much stuff up with her. Keeping his father's secret was the number one thing now.

"Alright," Tommy continued, "Conner is the Red Ranger, as were Jason and Rocky."

Yet, Rocky was wearing blue. He had gotten rid of his red wardrobe along with his coin.

"Ethan here is the Blue Ranger. He is as smart as Billy," Tommy said.

"Sorry I couldn't be that smart in school," Rocky blurted out.

"No problem, Rocko," Tommy laughed.

Tommy continued with Trent.

"What can I say about this young man in white," he asked. "He started the way I did, and hopefully, will have a better outcome. Nonetheless, he is the White Ranger. I'm happy to say he has taken my place. Last but not least, we have Kira, the Yellow Ranger, taking after Trini and Aisha."

Everyone in the room clapped.

"Now, with the look Kim's giving me right now, I'd say the food's ready," Tommy said.

Rocky was the first to get up.

"Out of my way," he snapped.

"Oh no you're not, trash dispenser," Adam said, pulling him back.

"Behave you boys," Aisha commanded, heading into the kitchen to help Kim. "You have to wait to be served."

"Only trying to help, 'Sha," Adam smiled.

"Highly doubtful, Adam. I've seen the way you can eat," Tommy said.

"I wouldn't be talking," Adam noted.

"No fair, I was under a spell then," Tommy said.

Then something popped into Zack's mind.

"Hey, you forgot to introduce one more Ranger," he said.

"Come on, Dr. O," four voices insisted.

Conner got up.

"Well if you're not going to do it, I will," he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, as leader of the Power Rangers, it is an honor to introduce our mentor, and fellow teammate, Doctor Tommy Oliver, the Black Ranger."

The room filled with the sound of hands clapping.

"Alright, alright," Tommy said sitting back in his chair, "enough introductions. Let's eat."

"With pleasure," Rocky smiled.

With that, Rocky dug his fork into the meat. Aisha rolled her eyes.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she said.

xxx

Time past, dishes just got put up, and everyone was in the living room, everyone but Tommy that is, who was about to make the speech of his life. As he was walking out, Jason ran in, almost pushing him to the ground.

"Whoa, Jase," Tommy yelped.

"Sorry, Tommy, just wanted to wish you luck," Jason said.

"Thanks," he smiled, taking one last look at the ring. "I'm going to need a lot of it."

"You're not getting cold feet, are you bro," Jason asked.

"No! I just don't know how to ask her," Tommy sighed.

"Don't worry bro, you'll do fine. Once you look into her eyes, the words will be coming out of nowhere. Just not go over board, if you know what I mean," Jason laughed.

Their names were then yelled from the other room. Jason turned back to Tommy.

"It's time," he said.

Tommy turned to his best friend. Jason had always been there for him. If it had not have been for Jason or Aisha, he might not have been in the position he was in, which Tommy still was not sure if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"I'm ready," Tommy said.

"I know you are," Jason smiled.

xxx

Tommy once again made his way to the middle of the room and put his hands together.

"First of all, I want to thank you all for being here today," he said.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Zack smiled.

"Kim, would you come up here with me," Tommy asked.

Kim nervously got up and made her way to Tommy. He then grabbed her hand.

"Kimberly, you're my heart, my soul, my everything. I love you, Beautiful, and there's nothing I want more in the whole world than to spend every day of my life with you," Tommy said.

Kim nodded in agreement, already crying.

"I ask you now in front of all of our friends, Kimberly Ann Hart, will you marry me," Tommy asked.

"Yes, I'll marry you," Kim cried.

Kim placed her hands on his cheeks, his on her waist. She pulled him to her lips, causing him to go forward, her to go back. He then took her left hand, slipping the ring on her finger. The loud clapping could be heard from a mile away. Kim then turned toward the rest of the group.

"And you all knew about this the whole time, didn't you," she asked.

Everyone smiled. It was written all over their faces that they knew.

"You better believe it sis," Jason happily said.

"I got to hand it to you all, you did a great job. I had no idea," Kim confessed.

"That was the whole point in it Kimmie," Zack said as everyone moved to the center on the living room.

"Everyone has already seen the ring. They were too excited to wait," Tommy replied.

Kim rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You guys are unbelievable," she laughed.

"Don't take it personal, Dr. O," Conner said walking up with Kira, "but it was kind of gross watching our teacher kissing his future wife."

"Well, its not every school year you're a Power Ranger with a teacher," Tommy shot back.

"Anyway," Kira said pulling Conner, "congratulations, but I think it's time we get home."

"Drive safe," Kim replied.

"I will." Conner said.

xxx

Tommy walked up behind Kim as she was cleaning up.

"Tommy," Kim laughed as she threw her head back.

"What," he asked.

"I still need to clean," Kim said.

"It can wait," Tommy whispered.

He had Kim up in his arms, kissing her shoulder.

"I guess I have no choice," Kim moaned.

They entered their room by Tommy nearly kicking the door out of place. Kim's slip on shoes soon fell to the floor.

"Tommy you're going to trip over my…" she began.

It was too late. Tommy didn't hear in time, and they soon fell to the bed.

"Shoes," Kim finished.

"That was fast," Tommy said.

She laughed and pulled him to her.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	6. A Small Delay in Plans

_Summary: What does Mesogog have in store for Tommy, and where's Kim in all of this?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything yet._

Chapter 6 A Small Delay in Plans

The invitations were sent, everything was going to plan, but Mesogog made plans to make it come to a halt one day as Tommy and Kim were walking in the park.

"I can't believe we're really doing this. We're getting married, Tommy," Kim said.

The realization of it made Kim squeal a little. She would have never imagined it would end up like this. Once the letter was sent, Kim thought that that was the end for them.

"About time, wouldn't you say," Tommy asked.

"I'd say," Kim smiled.

They sat down, enjoying the beautiful day. Kim closed her eyes and lowered her head to Tommy's chest. Tyrannodrones interrupted the moment.

"Oh great," Tommy moaned.

Tommy and Kim got into their fighting stance.

"Kim, get out of here," Tommy commanded.

He was not about to have something happen to her. She had not fought in a while, and Tommy knew she might injure herself.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you, Tommy," Kim said.

He gave her a frustrated look. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn?

"I can't lose you again," Tommy said.

"You won't," Kim assured him.

Kim pulled Tommy into a quick kiss and looked straight into his eyes.

"Trust me, I'd never do that to you again," she said.

They were soon led to different parts of the park. When Tommy couldn't find Kim, he ran back to his jeep, hoping that she would be waiting for him, but Kim wasn't there either.

"_Where are you Beautiful"_, he said to himself.

His communicator went off.

"Tommy here, what's up," he asked.

Hayley's voice came on the other end.

"_Tommy is everything okay,_" she asked.

"I'm fine, but I can't find Kim," he said.

"_I'll inform the others. Don't worry, Tommy, we'll find her_," Hayley assured.

xxx

Kim was trying her best to free herself from the restraints. The Tyranndrones had ran her into a invisaportal.

"What do you want with me death breath," Kim asked.

Kim let her body rest before returning to loosening the ropes. Mesogog slowly made his way to her.

"Don't worry my dear," he said. "It's not like you've had all your energy drained from your body before, right?"

Kim gasped. Her eyes showed no expression. Kim had no clue as to how he knew that information.

"Why do you want my energy anyway," she asked. "I'm not a Power Ranger anymore."

"You're my bait to get to Dr. Oliver," Mesogog hissed.

"Sorry, I don't eat fish anymore," Kim smarted off.

"You're a lively woman now aren't you," Mesogog said.

"I guess that's what you get when you mess with an ex-ranger," Kim replied.

xxx

As Tommy got in his jeep to head home, he noticed a note on his window that he hadn't seen before. He opened it up and was in shock.

_Tommy,_

_I have your beloved Kimberly with me. I'm slowly draining her energy. Déjà vu, don't you think? If you ever want to see her again you will do as I say and give up your dino gem to me._

_Mesogog_

"I'll get you back Beautiful. No matter what it takes," Tommy said.

He put on his seatbelt on and drove off.

xxx

Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent were left speechless after Tommy told him what he was going to do.

"Dr. O, you can't give up your gem," Conner said as Tommy sat down next to Hayley.

"Yeah, Dr. O, there has to be another way to save Kim," Kira insisted, standing next to Conner.

Ethan and Trent looked at each other. Ethan then tuned to Tommy.

"If it's anything like you said it was the first time, you won't fail," he said.

"We'll find a way, Dr. Oliver. You can count on that," Trent promised.

"You guys don't understand," Tommy said, standing up. "Mesogog is nothing like Zedd and Rita."

Hayley and Billy looked at each other. Billy then turned to Tommy.

"Listen, Tommy, you have to have faith that you can rescue Kim. Just like last time, hell every time," he said.

"Billy's right, Tommy," Hayley sighed. "Kim needs you to be strong. Not just for her, but for the both of you."

"Alright then, I'm out," he said.

"We're going with you," Conner insisted.

"I think not, Conner. You four need to stay here with Hayley and Billy," Tommy said.

Conner stepped back with head down.

"Dino Ranger Power up," Tommy yelled.

Kira sighed as Tommy disappeared.

"Is he always that stubborn," she asked.

"When come to Kim, yes," Billy laughed.

xxx

It was getting really hard for Kim to stay awake.

"You have made a big mistake," she said.

Kim continued to try to loosen the rope, but she was getting weaker every minute.

"Tommy will come for me," she said.

Mesogog grinned and pushed a button, causing Kim to scream.

"I'm counting on it," he hissed.

Just then, the doors came crashing down.

"Tommy…" was all Kim's body would let her say before she fainted.

"I'm going to kill you, Mesogog," he yelled.

"Hold it right there, Tommy. I thought we had an agreement," he said.

Tommy looked at Kim's limp body.

"I don't believe we made it face to face," he said, turning back to Mesogog.

"Alright, Oliver, give up your gem and, I'll let her go," he hissed.

Tommy turned to Kim, her face pale. As time past, the more energy that was leaving Kim's body.

"Let her go first, so I know she'll be alright," Tommy said.

"You drive a hard bargain, Tommy, but I accept," Mesogog replied.

As the beam was turned off, Kim fell back to the chair.

"Now, Oliver, your gem," Meogog hissed.

Tommy was close enough that all he had to do was grab Kim's hand to teleport out.

"Are you really that dumb Mesogog? You'll never get rid of me," he said.

He pulled his arm to his mouth.

"Hayley, now," Tommy yelled.

Tommy teleported out of the lab with Kim in his arms.

xxx

At the house, Tommy laid Kim down on the couth.

"Can you hear me, Kim," he asked.

The others soon were by his side. Billy was doing a scan on Kim.

"Billy how is she," Tommy asked.

"A lot of energy was drained from her body, but she'll be okay," he said.

Tommy demorphed and sat on the floor by the couth. Conner sat next to him, followed by Kira, Ethan, and then Trent.

"Are you going to be okay, Dr. O," the Blue Ranger asked.

"Yeah, Ethan, I'll be fine," Tommy said.

"Dr. O, I know it's none of my business, but as the Red Ranger, I feel like I need to ask you this," Conner replied.

"What is it, Conner," Tommy asked.

"Why did Mesogog take Kim anyway," he wondered.

"Are you that thick headed, Conner," Kira sighed, hitting him over the head. "Mesogog has been looking for a why to get Tommy's gem…"

"And it looks like he found his weak spot," Trent added.

"Right, Trent," Tommy said.

xxx

Time past and the young Rangers had already left for home. Hayley and Billy had also left. Tommy began dozing off when Kim's eyes slowly opened. Her face began to return to its original color.

"Kim," Tommy smiled.

"Tommy…" she weakly said.

He stood up on his feet. Tommy was no longer tired.

"I'm so happy you're alright," he said.

"Did you…" Kim began.

She remembered Mesogog telling her about Tommy's gem.

"No, Kim, I still have my gem," Tommy said.

"How long was I out," she asked.

"About five hours. The kids just left," Tommy said.

"That was sweet of them to stay," Kim smiled.

Tommy couldn't help himself anymore; he pulled her into his arms, never wanting to leave them.

"I almost lost you again, Kim," he said.

Kim could hear Tommy almost crying.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that, Tommy. I guess I need to brush up on my fighting skills, huh," she asked.

"You're safe at home now, and that's all that matters," Tommy said.

"Tommy, why don't you eat something," Kim suggested.

"I'm not hungry," he said.

"Okay, well take a shower and get to bed. I'll be up there in a minute," Kim replied.

"You sure, Kim," Tommy asked, helping her up.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said.

xxx

Kim slipped into bed after she took a long bath. She tried to be careful not to wake Tommy up.

"How are you feeling, Hon," Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy, I'm sorry," Kim apologized. "Did I wake you?"

He gave a little smile and wrapped Kim's arm around him.

"You didn't wake me," Tommy said.

"Good," Kim sighed.

"So, how are you feeling," Tommy asked.

"Well enough to do this," Kim said, leaning forward and kissing Tommy. "Plus, I'm in your arms. So of course I'm feeling great."

Tommy had to agree, he did like having Kim in his arms.

"I can't wait to call you Mrs. Oliver," he said.

"Me too," Kim yawned.

That yawn made Tommy laugh. When he yawned afterwards, he realized just how tired they both were.

"Let's get some sleep. It's been a long day," Tommy replied.

"Night Handsome," Kim said, closing her eyes, hoping to have dreams about her future husband.

"Night, Beautiful," Tommy smiled.

xxx

The doorbell rang five times before Tommy walked out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel around his waist.

"Kim, can you get that? I'll be down there in just a second," he said.

Kim walked into their bedroom and just smiled.

"That's a good idea. I don't think you want anyone seeing you in a towel," she laughed.

"Only you," Tommy winked.

Kim walked downstairs and opened the door to four smiling teens.

"Oh my God, Kim, you're alright," Kira smiled.

The Yellow Ranger threw her arms around her.

"Where's Dr. O," Ethan asked.

"He'll be down in a minute. Come on in," Kim said.

Conner was the first to walk in.

"So, Kim, how did you feel when you woke up," he asked.

"Honestly, Conner, I felt like shit," she admitted.

Trent looked down, remembering how he felt when he was evil.

"I can only imagine," he said.

"Dr. O," Ethan yelled as he came down the stairs.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you've come to the wrong place," Tommy said.

"Come on, Dr. O," Conner protested, getting up. "With fighting monsters and everything, we have no time for homework."

"You guys also forget I too was in high school when I was a Power Ranger. It was hard, believe me, but you guys can do it. I trust you," Tommy said.

Ethan picked up his head.

"Not just a little help," he asked.

"No, Ethan," Tommy said.

"Fine, you win," he sighed.

"Yeah," Trent said, "I guess we should be going."

As they left, Kim turned to Tommy.

"Do you think there was more than they're leading on," she laughed.

"What do you mean," Tommy asked.

"I mean, why would they all come here just to ask about homework? There's something that they're not telling us," Kim said.

"And you figured this… how," Tommy asked.

Kim playfully hit Tommy on the chest.

"Come on, Tommy, I'm serious," she said.

xxx

The four made their way to Conner's car.

"We should have told him you guys," Conner sighed, opening the passenger door for Kira.

"He'll find out about Tyler and Carter sooner or later," Ethan said.

Kira buckled up and looked back at Trent and Ethan.

"We have to tell him tomorrow," she said.

"You're right," Trent replied.

AN:

What does Tyler and Carter have to do with the Power Rangers?


	7. Two New Colors

_Summary: What's so important about the team's new friends?_

_Disclaimer: I now own Tyler Hart and Carter Smith._

Chapter 7 Two New Colors

Tommy walked into his first period science class and found four of his students in a daze. He walked over to Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

"You four alright," Tommy asked.

They all looked at each other. Conner turned back to his teacher.

"About… yesterday…" he began.

Kira rolled her eyes and spoke for him.

"Listen, something has happened, but we can't talk about it here," she said.

Tommy understood and nodded. Talking about Power Ranger business in the classroom wasn't safe, especially with Cassidy there.

"Alright, come by the house after school," Tommy said.

Tommy then walked back to his desk.

"Tyler, Carter, can I see your schedules again," he asked.

The pair looked at each other and got out of their seats. Conner looked at Ethan as the boy and girl made their way towards Tommy's desk.

"Um, you think he'll notice," Conner asked.

"No… I hope," Ethan sighed.

Tommy took both if his new student's schedules.

"Tyler Hart and Carter Smith," he said.

Tommy took a second look at the names.

"Hart," he questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver," Tyler asked.

He handed the schedules back to them.

"Do you happen to be related to a Miss Kimberly Hart," Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, she's my Aunt. She left to Florida like nine or ten years ago," Tyler said.

"What if I told you she's here in Reefside," Tommy asked.

The teen girl's eyes grew.

"Then I'd have to ask how you would know something like that," Tyler said.

"Come on, Ty, it's me," Tommy smiled.

He was surprised to say the least that she did not recognize him. Then again, it wasn't. His short hair did make a difference.

"Ty? Only one person has called me that, and I heard he died," Tyler sighed.

He heard the sad tone of her voice.

"I didn't die in that explosion, Tyler," Tommy said.

"Tommy," she gasped.

Carter gave Tyler a perplexed look.

"You how this guy, Tyler," he asked.

"Yes, he is my Aunt's boyfriend… or was. Are you," she wondered.

The last time she had seen Kim, they were still seeing each other. Little did she know what had happened.

"Yeah, we're getting married," Tommy said.

"This is big. Devin, get the camera," Cassidy commanded. "The most single teacher at Reefside is getting married."

"I don't think so," Tommy said.

"Carter and I are going to your house today with a few of your other students so I'll get to see her then," Tyler said.

Before Tommy could say anything else, the two walked away.

"_Oh no, in can't be. What could those four be hiding from me," _he asked himself.

Conner sighed and looked over at the others.

"Is this good or bad," he asked.

"Don't know," Ethan said.

xxx

When the bell rang, Ethan stayed behind.

"We're going to have two more people with us," was all he could say as he walked out.

Tommy grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you mean by that, Ethan," he asked.

"Pink and green," he said.

Ethan left Tommy speechless.

"_Ethan couldn't possibly mean pink and green gems, could he? Man Kim's good. She knew something was up," _Tommy said to himself.

Ethan's words kept playing in the back of Tommy's mind for the rest of the day.

"_Man, what's going on," _Tommy asked himself.

Then, it hit him.

"_No! It's Tyler and Carter," _Tommy told himself.

xxx

Tommy was pacing back and fourth through the living room.

"Tommy, you worry too much. It's going to be okay," Kim said.

Kim put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I still can't get over the fact that there was a pink and green dino gem," Tommy sighed.

"Me neither, Tommy, but there is," Kim said. "Can't you just deal with it? I hate seeing you stress out over this."

"If you knew who they were, you would be too," Tommy told her.

"Then tell me. Who are they," Kim asked.

"Kim, your niece is the Pink Ranger," Tommy said.

She looked at him in aw. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

"There has to be a mistake, Tommy. Tyler's in Angel Grove," Kim said.

"No, she's not," Tommy sighed. "Listen, Kim, I know you'd take her place to protect her, but the gem chose her."

"Why," she asked. "She deserves to have a normal life."

Kim never wanted this for Tyler.

"She's your blood," Tommy said.

"And what about you," Kim asked.

"I have no brothers or sisters. Well, David, but he has no kids," Tommy said.

Kim knew she had to accept the fact her niece was a Power Ranger.

"I'll make something to drink," she said.

As Kim walked into the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Let's do this," Tommy said.

Tommy rubbed his hands together and reached for the door. He opened up the door to four familiar faces, his future wife's niece, and a boy who he thought was her boyfriend.

"Cool, right," Kira asked, throwing one arm around Tyler. "We have another girl on the team."

"Please you guys, come in," Tommy smiled.

"You know, Dr. O, I was a little scared about this whole thing at first," Conner admitted, sitting at the table.

"Where's Kim," Ethan asked.

Tyler could not help but smile. She had not seen her aunt in years.

"Aunt Kimberly, where are you," Tyler asked.

"You see," Trent said, "this is the beauty of being a Power Ranger."

Conner looked down. He really had not seen the beauty in it at first.

"You guys are going to see a whole different side of the man behind the glasses," Conner said.

"Hey there baby girl," Kim smiled.

Tyler turned to her aunt and shook her head.

"Oh come on, Aunt Kimberly, I'm eighteen, not nine," she said.

She laughed and went over to hug Kim.

"Aunt Kim, how are you involved with the Power Rangers," Tyler asked.

"Well. Tyler, Tommy and I were Power Rangers back in Angle Grove. You can't tell your father that though. He can never know his sister and now daughter was a Power Ranger," Kim said.

Tyler understood exactly what she meant.

"You can count on me," she smiled.

"One other thing, Ty," Tommy said.

Kim laughed. She had forgotten Tommy's nickname for her.

"You're future Uncle here is the Black Ranger," he informed her.

"This is unreal," Carter said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"And what about you, Aunt Kim? Why aren't you a Power Ranger," Tyler asked.

"Well, you're kind of taking my place," Kim smiled.

"I don't think I can take this anymore," Carter said.

Carter grabbed a chair and sat down next to Conner. At that point, Kim walked back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Here you all go," Kim said.

They each took a glass.

"Thanks," Kira said.

"Hey, where did Dr. O go," Ethan asked.

"I think he went down to the lab," Conner said.

Kim laughed.

"I like to call it the Command Center," she said.

"Then that's what we'll call it for now on," Kira smiled.

"I kind of like sound of that," Tyler said.

Tommy emerged from the now newly named Command Center.

"Alright, alright, time to make it official," he said.

Tommy handed his two newest Rangers their things.

"Tyler, you are the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger, graceful and light. Carter, you're the Green Dino Thunder Ranger, mighty and strong," he said.

"Pink and Green, wouldn't you know," Kim smiled, walking up beside Tommy.

Conner then got up and put one arm around Tyler, the other around Carter.

"Welcome to the team," he smiled.

"Let's kick it," Tyler said, grabbing Carter's hand and pulling him out the door.

"What's the deal girl," he asked.

"We have to hit the mall for a new wardrobe," Tyler said.

Kim could not help but laugh. Tyler took after her so much.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving too," Conner said, gabbing his keys from his pocket.

"Take care you guys," Kim smiled, waving bye.

"Later," they said.

Kim then threw both arms around Tommy.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you think," she asked.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Kim.

"I think so," he smiled.

"There's just one thing I don't understand Mr. Worry Wart," Kim said.

"What's that," Tommy asked.

Before she could ask, Tommy pulled Kim into another passionate kiss.

"How did you have those morphers and communicators if you didn't even know there were other gems," Kim asked.

"Billy made them the last time he came, just in case if I missed some gems, and apparently I did," Tommy sighed.

"Things happen," Kim said.

They made their way into the bedroom. Kim laughed as Tommy closed the door.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter.


	8. The Day in the Life at the Cyber Cafe

_Summary: The team finds something out about Kimberly that they didn't know before._

_Disclaimer: I now own the Pink and Green Dino Thunder Rangers. I do not own the song 'Down the Road' by Amy Jo Johnson._

Chapter 8 The Day in the Life at the Cyber Café

Carter drove into the parking lot of Hayley's Cyber Space.

"So, this is the place," he asked.

Carter stepped out of his truck and opened the passenger door for Tyler.

"Well, what are we waiting for," Tyler smiled.

Tyler grabbed his hand and with the other, opened the door.

"Hey you guys," Hayley greeted them. "I think you would be welcomed over here."

She showed them to the table that Conner, Ethan, and Trent was sitting at. Kira was up on stage singing her first song out of three.

"Welcome to our home away from home," Conner said, throwing his arms in the air.

"What's up my new brother and sister in crime? Or at least, crime fighting," Ethan whispered.

Carter then saw Kira on the stage.

"Is that Kira," he asked.

"It sure is," Conner answered.

Carter covered his laugh with a cough. Conner had sounded love struck when he said her name.

"Dr. O and Kim will be here in a second," Trent said getting up. "I'll be right back, Hayley's calling me."

"Even those two come here," Tyler asked with shock in her voice.

"Sure they do," Ethan said. "And call him Dr. O. You're part of the team now. He'll let you get away with it."

Conner then remembered something.

"Just don't call him dude," he sighed. "Jason's the only one that can get away with that."

"Who's Jason," Carter asked.

Carter's mind began spinning.

"He was the first Red Ranger," Ethan said.

"I'll just stick with calling them Aunt Kimberly and Uncle Tommy for the time being," Tyler told them.

"It doesn't apply to you," Ethan laughed.

Trent then stood by the chair, not sitting.

"You guys, I got to go. Dad's having trouble with his car," he sighed.

"See you later, Trent," Conner said.

As Trent ran out the door, Tommy and Kim greeted him.

"Trent, what's with the rush," Kim asked.

"My dad's car won't start, so he asked me to help him," he said.

"Good luck with that," Tommy laughed.

There were many of times he too had car troubles.

"Thanks, Dr. O, I'll need it," Trent said.

Trent began running to his car. Tommy threw his arm around Kim and started walking in the cyber café.

"Dr. O, Kim, over here," Conner waved to them.

"Kira sings," Kim asked.

Kim didn't mean for it to sound mean. It's just that she never knew Kira was a singer.

"That's the one reason Kira reminds me of you," Tommy noted.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim smiled.

xxx

After singing, Kira placed her guitar on the side of the couth and sat down.

"Hey you all how did I do," she asked.

Kim was the first to speak. Kira reminded Kim so much of herself as she sang. She now knew what Tommy meant.

"You were great, Kira," Kim said.

Conner changed the subject.

"Dr. O, why did you say Kira reminds you of Kim," he asked.

"Well, you see, when Kim wasn't busy with gymnastics, she liked to play the guitar," Tommy said.

Kira's eyes grew.

"You sing, Kim," she asked.

"I sure do, or at least did," she sighed.

It had been quite some time since Kim had picked up a guitar.

"Come on, Aunt Kimberly," Tyler said, "sing something. You've always been great."

"Yeah," Cater added. "Tyler told me that you were always singing."

Kira reached over for her guitar and handed it to Kim. Ethan looked over at Kira.

"This I got to see," he said.

"And hear," Conner laughed.

"Thanks, Tommy," Kim whispered.

"Any time, Kim," he smiled.

"I have one song, but I haven't sung it in nearly eleven years," she said.

Tommy then realized what song she was talking about. It was the song that her and Zack sang for him before he lost his Green Ranger powers the second time.

_Down the road_

_We never know_

_What life my have in store_

_Winds of change_

_They rearrange_

_A life more than before_

Suddenly, Tommy started to sing Zack's part along with her.

_But you'll never stand_

_Alone my friend_

_Memories never die_

_And in our hearts_

_They'll always live_

_And never say goodbye_

Kim sighed and spoke before anyone else had a chance.

"I didn't know you remembered it, let alone sing Zack's part with me," she said.

"Me neither, it just happened," Tommy laughed.

"That was great, Kim," Kira complemented her as she put her guitar away.

"Thanks," she smiled.

The other four were in shock.

"I don't know what to say," Conner finally said.

"That's what Tommy said when I played it," Kim smiled.

"It's kind of like when we first heard Kira sing," Ethan remembered.

"Well I think Tyler and I are less surprised," Carter sad.

"I know. I knew my Aunt Kim could sing," Tyler smiled.

"Alright, change of subject," Tommy said, getting up. "Why don't you guys come over later and I'll show you more surprises."

"What kind of surprises," Kira questioned.

"Lets just say Kim and I were surprised when we found it," Tommy laughed.

"The waiting is killing me, Dr. O," Ethan said as his head fell on Conner's lap.

"Man, get off of me," he snapped.

xxx

Everyone entered the lab, the five teens not knowing what to expect.

"Pull up a chair and enjoy. You might learn something," Tommy said grabbing a video.

Tommy put the old VHS tape in the VCR/DVD combo. The videotape was labeled, "1993-1995."

"The 90's," Conner yawned, "I'm already bored."

Kira hit him over the head.

"Do you know what those three years mean," she asked.

"Have no clue," Ethan jumped in.

Tommy and Kim walked in front of the screen.

"You see," Kim started, "when Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, and I became Power Rangers, we started making little videos."

"And when Kim left, we stopped," Tommy ended.

"Put it on," Tyler said excitedly.

She felt Carter pulling her on to his lap.

"I can't wait," Carter said.

The video started, remote in the hands of Ethan.

"Hey, I'm Kimberly," the fifteen year old smiled.

"I'm Zack," he winked.

"Trini," she said.

"Billy here," he replied.

"And I'm Jason," he finished.

Then all of them stood up.

"We're the Power Rangers," they said unison.

Ethan paused the tape.

"Hey," came yelling.

Ethan turned to find six pairs of angry eyes looking at him.

"What's up with you," Conner asked.

"I'm bugging, look how you all looked back then," Ethan pointed out.

"Just push play," Tommy commanded.

Kim came on the video.

"Today, the cutest guy I've ever seen told off Bulk and Skull for me. He's so sweet," she said.

Jason then entered the video.

"Come on, Kim, time to stop talking about T-O-M-M-Y," he laughed.

The present Kim put her hand on her forehead and blushed in embarrassment as Ethan paused the video once again.

"One thing I need to make clear to Tommy," Kim said.

Kim looked over at her future husband.

"I was on my way to the Youth Center after I made that," she said.

"Yeah, and you know way I didn't show up," Tommy replied.

"After that, yeah I did," Kim sighed.

"I swear, Ethan, one more time and you've had it," Kira yelled.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry," he said.

Now, Tommy enters the video.

"Jason here. I'm proud to announce the newest Ranger to the team, Tommy," he said.

"Hey, what's up," he smiled.

It changed to Kim, who was crying, and Tommy.

"This is very hard for either one of us to say," the young Tommy started.

"Tommy's going to be… leaving, for a long time," the young Kim finished.

**-PAUSE-**

Ethan looked over at Tommy. It was hard, even for him, watching himself explaining losing his Green Ranger powers.

"Dr. O, I had no idea," Ethan said.

"Heavy, if you ask me," Conner replied.

"No one did, Conner," Kira smarted off.

Time past, and finally, the video was ending.

"It's going to be sad leaving," the young Kim said.

"You'll always have us, Kim," young Adam smiled.

"It's time," the young Tommy said, getting up. "Kim?"

"Right. Ninja Ranger Power now," she yelled.

"Bye," the Rangers said waving.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this.


	9. The Day Before

_Summary: What will Kim's surprise phone call from Kira mean to the rest of the group?_

_Disclaimer: Still own Tyler Hart and Carter Smith at this point._

Chapter 9 The Day Before

It was the day before the wedding. Everyone was at Tommy and Kim's house. Kim was leaning on the kitchen counter, just gazing at her ring when all the women entered. Everyone was going to go out to a bar to celebrate.

"There she is," Kira said.

Aisha couldn't help but notice the dazed Kim. A lot of things could've been going through her mind.

"Girl, are you okay," Aisha asked.

She shook off her daze and faced the women in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine," Kim said.

"What were you thinking about," Kat asked.

"Nothing much," Kim said.

The tone of her voice scared Trini.

"You're not having second thoughts are you," Trini asked.

"Are you kidding me? This has been my dream since I met Tommy," Kim said.

"Glad to hear it," Hayley nodded.

"No doubt," Aisha added.

The two teen girls looked at each other.

"Kim, are you nervous," Kira asked.

"A little," she confessed, "but what bride-to-be isn't?"

"You'll be fine," Tyler said. "Go enjoy yourselves tonight."

"Thanks, Tyler," Kim smiled. "Sorry you two and the rest aren't old enough to join us."

"No big deal. We have work anyway," Kira sighed.

Kim laughed and took both girls in her arms.

xxx

In the living room, one of the teens was not so happy about the news.

"Dr. O, this is so not fair," Conner protested.

"Conner, don't you think it'll be a little weird telling our parents we were at our teacher's wedding dinner," Ethan asked.

Conner knew Ethan's words were true.

"Besides," Trent added, "seventeen and eighteen year olds aren't aloud at clubs."

"Yeah, but Dr. O just has to say we have permission," Carter noted.

Without a word, Conner began nodding.

"Sorry guys, doesn't work that way," Tommy said.

"Not cool," Conner protested again.

"Don't worry." Jason smiled, putting one hand on Conner's shoulder, "there'll be plenty of partying for you when you get married."

It was clear that Conner and Kira were seeing each other. Jason loved to rib him about it, just like he did with Tommy and Kim.

"Let's not even go there now," Conner said.

"Don't wait too long," Zack laughed.

"Zack's right. You might miss your chance," Adam said.

Adam looked down and sighed. He had missed his chance to do anything about it with Tanya. Before he could tell her how he felt, she left to go to college.

"That's for sure," Rocky nodded.

"Come on you guys, it's time," Billy said, looking at his watch.

xxx

Kim took a sip of her drink. She began to wonder about not inviting the others.

"I feel bad about not inviting them," Kim said.

Tommy threw one arm around Kim. He knew she wished that the whole team could be there.

"Don't worry about it, Honey. You know why we couldn't bring them here," Tommy said.

"I know," Kim sighed.

As a song began, Tommy grabbed Kim's hand and headed to the dance floor.

"I've never seen them this happy," Billy said, looking over at Hayley.

"Having Kim in his life has really helped him," she smiled.

xxx

Kim's cell phone began to ring as her and Tommy danced.

"Can't it wait, Beautiful," Tommy asked.

Kim sighed as she saw who was calling her.

"Tommy, it's Kira," Kim said.

"Okay then, answer it," he replied.

Kira's voice came on the other line, crying.

"Kira, sweetie, what's wrong," Kim asked.

Kira continued to cry.

"Kira, please, talk to me," Kim begged.

Tommy fixed his eyes on Kim.

"_Kim… I'm… I'm pregnant_," Kira cried.

Kim's face went blank. This was Kira that she was talking to. She was an eighteen year old high school student. How could she be pregnant?

"Kira, why didn't you tell me at the house," Kim asked.

"_I just found out. I didn't know who else to call_," she said.

"Kira, meet me at the house in thirty minutes," Kim replied.

"_Thanks, Kim_," she cried.

"Take it easy, everything's going to be alright," she assured her.

She hung up and looked straight at Tommy, who had already been looking at her.

"What's wrong? Is Kira alright," Tommy asked.

"Tommy, I got to go. Kira needs me," Kim said.

He could see the concern in her eyes.

"I'll kill the guy that hurt her," Tommy said.

Kim covered her mouth, not wanting to laugh.

"No need to do that, Tommy. I don't think you want to kill Conner," she said.

"What the hell did he do to her," Tommy asked.

He paused and looked down.

"Sorry for sounding so overprotected," Tommy apologized.

"It's fine. You're kind of like that with all of them. I am at some points too," Kim smiled.

"So, what did he do to her," Tommy asked.

Kim gave him a look only he knew meant.

"He didn't… damn it Conner," Tommy sighed. "What did you get yourself into getting Kira pregnant?"

Tommy stopped and thought of something else.

"Wait… are you sure it's Conner," he asked.

"I have every reason to believe it is, but only Kira knows for sure. So don't kill him just yet," Kim said.

They walked back to the table where Kim grabbed her purse and kissed Tommy goodbye. Everyone gave him a look.

"What was that all about," Trini asked "Is everything alright?"

"I don't know if it's my place to say yet," Tommy said.

"Is something wrong with my sis," Jason asked.

"She was in a hurry," Zack said with concern.

Tommy looked down and sighed. If they only knew what was really happening.

"Kim's alright, that's all you need to know for right now," Tommy said.

"If you say so," Rocky replied, taking a drink.

xxx

Kira was a bit hesitant as she knocked on the door. She could not believe this was really happening to her. Being pregnant at eighteen wasn't something she thought would happen to her. Also being a Power Ranger on top of that didn't help matters either.

"Kim, it's Kira," she said.

"Coming, Kira," she called.

When the door opened, Kira broke down and fell into Kim's arms crying.

"I'm not ready to be a mom, Kim. What do I do," Kira cried.

"Just take it easy and sit down," she said.

After twenty minutes, Kira clamed down.

"Kim, I'm scared," she admitted.

Kira knew she wanted kids, but not this early in her life.

"Everything's going to be fine," Kim said.

"How do you know," Kira asked. "You've never been through this."

"That may be true, but just because I never got pregnant doesn't mean I had a few scary moments," Kim said.

Kira looked at Kim in shock. She would've never thought Kim had gone through something like this.

"You mean you thought…" Kira began.

"I was a little younger then you are right now. It was right before I left for Florida. Tommy and I well, you know, for the first time the night before I left to train for the Pan Global Games," Kim said.

"Why did you think you were pregnant," Kira asked.

"I hadn't had a period for about four months. When I took the test, it came out negative," Kim said.

"Why so long," Kira asked.

"Well, my doctor concluded it was all the extra workouts at the gym training," Kim said.

"But that's normal, isn't it," Kira asked.

"Oh yeah," Kim smiled.

Kira could see Kim was holding back on something.

"That wasn't the only time, was it," she asked.

"No," Kim admitted. "Stupid me stopped taking the pill before Christmas. I had only started taking it for like a couple of months because my cramps. Why the hell I stopped, don't ask. Guess I didn't think it'd hurt to skip a month. Anyway, yeah, it happened. Tommy was freaking out a little, but I guess not enough to do it anyway."

"But he…" Kira began.

Kim looked down and smiled.

"Of course, but they don't guarantee anything. When it came time for that time of month, for the first time in my whole life, I prayed I'd get it, and I did," she said.

Kim wiped away a tear. That was truly a frightening time in her life.

"Alright, now I need to ask you a question," Kim said.

"What's that," Kira asked.

Kim took a deep breath.

"It probably isn't my place, but you know who the father is, right," she asked.

"Yeah, there's only one, and that's Conner," Kira said.

"Thought so," Kim smiled.

"Kim, why don't you go back," Kim suggested.

"Are you sure, Kira," she asked.

"I'm sure, go," she said.

"Do you mine me telling everyone," Kim asked. "They're going to ask me where I was."

"That's fine, they going to find out sooner or later," Kira sighed.

"Take care, Kira," Kim said.

Kira laughed as Kim touched her stomach.

xxx

Kim made her way back to the table.

"Kim is everything alright," Kat asked.

Kim looked over at Tommy.

"I have permission to tell them," she whispered.

"Alright then," Tommy said.

Kim turned to face the others. All their eyes were on her.

"It's about Kira," Kim sighed.

"What about her? She was fine at the house," Aisha recalled.

"Well, it happened when she got home," Kim said.

"Oh no," Trini gasped, thinking the worse.

"You guys, Kira is having the first second generation Power Ranger," Kim whispered.

She did not want anyone else overhearing.

"Wow, and I thought you two would be the first to be parents," Zack laughed.

Kim looked over at Tommy, and they both rolled their eyes.

"It's not like you've tried, right," Adam asked.

Both Tommy and Kim blushed.

"That's something none of you need to know," Tommy finally said.

Aisha, Trini, and Kat got up, Aisha grabbing Kim's hand.

"And where are you taking her," Tommy asked.

"She's ours for the night, Tommy. Rules," Aisha said.

"Rules suck," Tommy wined.

"That's the way it is," Aisha said.

Tommy got up and pulled Kim to his lips.

"Alright you two, save it for tomorrow night," Trini said.

"You're no fun," Tommy laughed.

"Sorry," Trini apologized.

"I love you, Tommy," Kim said.

"Love you too, Beautiful," he smiled.

xxx

The rest had stayed longer, leaving Hayley the only woman there.

"Are you nervous, Tommy," Billy asked.

He gave him a 'What do you think' look.

"You are, aren't you," Rocky asked.

"Kind of," Tommy nodded.

Rocky laughed.

"Wouldn't you be," he asked.

Adam put his drink down.

"Only Kim could make you nervous," he laughed.

"That's for sure," Jason added.

"To Tommy and Kim," Zack said, raising his glass.

"To Tommy and Kim," they all followed.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Until Death Do Us Part pt1 Getting Ready

_Summary: How will Tommy react when he's with Conner?_

_Disclaimer: None but Tyler and Carter. Oh, also Kira's unborn child._

Chapter 10 Until Death Do Us Part pt.1: Getting Ready

The day had finally arrived, Tommy and Kim's wedding. They still had a good five to six hours' left. Kim had just woken up.

"Sleeping beauty, wake up. It's five hours until show time," Aisha said.

Aisha tapped her on her shoulder, trying to wake the bride.

"Give me five minutes Tommy, we were up all night," Kim moaned.

Aisha's mouth dropped open. That was not the response she expected.

"Oh, I did not just hear that," Aisha said.

Kim sat up in the bed and looked around.

"Aisha," she asked.

"Sorry I'm not Tommy," she said.

Kim blushed.

"Where are Trini and Kat," she asked.

"Getting ready," Aisha said.

Kim looked at the clock.

"Five hours left, good," she said.

"Alright, don't take a shower, the place you're going to get your hair done will wash it for you," Aisha replied, picking up a paper.

"I just won't get my hair wet then. How much time until then," Kim asked.

"About an hour," Aisha said.

"Alright," Kim said.

Trini and Kat walked out of the bathroom. Trini was the first to see Kim up.

"Morning, Kim," she said.

"Morning you two," she smiled.

"Ready for the big day," Kat asked.

"You guys, I'm really nervous now," Kim said.

Kim bit her lip. She wanted everything to be perfect. This was the biggest day of her life, and she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"What if I mess up what I'm going to tell Tommy," Kim panicked.

"Just don't worry about that now," Aisha said. "First things first, we need to get you ready."

xxx

Tommy woke up to an empty bed. Before he could make it into the bathroom, the phone rang.

"Tommy…" he yawned.

"_Did you just get up_," Jason laughed.

"Hey, Jason. Yeah, I did just get up. I had trouble sleeping," Tommy admitted.

He had been getting used to going to sleep with Kim in his arms.

"_I'm sure you did without Kim in bed with you_," Jason said.

"You wouldn't imagine. So, you got that speech done," Tommy asked.

"_You beat I do_," Jason said.

"Good," Tommy replied.

Jason could hear Tommy turning on the shower.

"_Well, I'll let you go get ready. Don't want you to be late to your own wedding_," he joked.

"Later bro," Tommy laughed.

"_Later, Tommy_," Jason said.

Then something hit Tommy like a ton of bricks.

"Wait! Before you go," Tommy said.

"_Yeah, what is it_," Jason asked.

"It's best if you don't congratulate Conner at the wedding, I don't think Kira has told him," Tommy said.

"_Do you think she will tonight_," Jason asked.

"I hope she does, but don't tell him anything until he says it himself," Tommy said.

"_Will do, Tommy. I'll be over there in two hours with the others to pick you up. Billy's dropping Hayley off at the hotel_," Jason replied.

"Tell the others not to tell Conner either," Tommy reminded him.

"_Got it, bye_," Jason said.

"Bye," Tommy replied.

Tommy decided to call Kim to tell her the same thing about telling Conner.

"_Hello_," answered the voice of Trini, not Kim.

"Trini? I thought I called Kim," Tommy said.

"_You did, but she's getting ready. Did you want to talk to her_," Trini asked.

"It's okay, you can be the messenger for everyone there," Tommy told her.

"_Okay_," Trini said.

She really did not know what else to say.

"Just tell everyone not to tell Conner about Kira. I'm not sure Kira has told him yet," Tommy said.

"_I'll let them know, Tommy, thanks,_" Trini replied.

"See you at the church, bye. Oh, and give Kim my love," he said.

"_Bye, Tommy_," Trini laughed.

She hung up the phone as Kim walked out of the restroom and the door knocked. Aisha opened the door to Hayley.

"Hey girl," she said.

"Hey, Aisha," Hayley smiled.

"Alright people, I got news from the groom," Trini announced.

"Tommy called," Kim frowned.

"Don't worry, he sent his love," Trini said.

Kim smiled.

"Alright," Kat said, "what did he say?"

"Just to let you all know not to tell Conner anything until we know Kira has told him," Trini replied.

"Will do," they all said.

"Alright," Hayley smiled, grabbing Kim's hand, "we need to get you ready."

"I'm so excited," Trini said.

Aisha nodded to Trini's words.

"This is long overdue," she said.

"You don't have to tell me twice," Kat agreed.

With that, the five women walked out the door.

xxx

Everyone was now at the church. Kim was wearing her pale pink strapless dress, and Tommy, wearing a traditional black tuxedo. Kim was holding on to her stomach, trying not to throw up.

"Calm down, you'll do fine," Kat said.

Kim felt better with Kat's words

"Thanks, Kat," she smiled.

"No problem," she said.

Kira and Tyler walked in. Kira had her hands on her stomach, not really sure if she was doing the right thing.

"Now don't you two look cute," Aisha said, walking from the back room with Trini.

"Thanks," the two girls smiled.

Kim couldn't help but hug the young girl in yellow.

"Do the rest know, Kira," she asked.

"Everyone but Conner, but I'll tell him after the wedding," she said.

Kira was so nervous to tell Conner that she was having a baby, and just not any baby. This was his baby.

"It's your decision on where and when you'll tell him," Kim said.

"I know," Kira sighed.

"Aunt Kimberly, you look absolutely beautiful," Tyler said.

"Thanks, Tyler," Kim smiled.

xxx

Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Carter walked into Tommy's room. It fell silent with the presences of Conner. Ethan kind of knew and broke it.

"So, nervous, Dr. O," he asked.

"A little," Tommy admitted.

Tommy couldn't stop thinking about Conner.

"_How could you do this to Kira? Could you be that stupid not to use protection," _he asked himself.

Those were only a few of the questions Tommy wanted to ask Conner.

"Guys, I'll be back," Conner said.

Conner walked out the door. Tommy started walking towards the door in rage. Jason and Zack held him from the back, Ethan and Carter from the front.

"Cool it bro," Jason said.

"Tommy, calm down," Zack commanded.

"Take it easy, Dr. O," Ethan said.

"It's not all Conner's fault," Carter replied.

"You're blaming Kira for what happened," Tommy yelled.

The four guys still had Tommy in their arms.

"I blame both of them. Yes, mostly Conner, but Kira should of known what she was getting herself into. Both of them should have," Carter said.

"You're right. Man, I don't want to be involved in this," Tommy sighed.

"Sorry, Dr. O, you kind of already are," Ethan laughed.

"Calm down you guys, he's coming back," Trent said.

Trent closed the door.

"You want a drink to calm you down," Adam asked.

"No thanks, I don't want to have my head clouded during the wedding," Tommy said.

"I can't wait for all of this to be done with," Rocky replied.

Rocky sat down, putting one hand on his forehead.

"Me too," Adam nodded. "All these nerves are killing me."

The door opened.

"Dr. O, I've never seen you this nervous," the unknowing Conner said.

"If you only knew," Tommy sighed.

"Come on you guys," Carter said, "we need to take our seats."

The boys left as Tommy sighed.

"I can't believe I broke down like that," he said.

Jason put his hand on his shoulder.

"Relax bro, just take a deep breath," he replied.

"You were just trying to protect your student," Billy said.

"Kira better tell Conner soon before Tommy has a heart attack," Rocky joked, trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't really seem to work. Billy got up from his seat after looking at the clock.

"Let's get you and Kim married," he said.

Tommy got up and put his black jacket on.

"Let's do this," he said.

Everyone took their places, Jason stood beside Tommy. Kim was in the back, waiting to meet Tommy at the front of the church.

AN:

It's time for Tommy and Kim to say I do.


	11. Until Death Do Us Part pt2 I Do

_Summary: Tommy and Kimberly finally say I do._

_Disclaimer: None that I haven't already said._

Chapter 11 Until Death Do Us Part pt.2: I Do

They now stood face to face as the priest spoke. Tommy couldn't take his eyes off of Kim.

"Today, under the witness of friends and family, Kimberly Ann Hart and Thomas Riley Oliver will be married. Now I ask, who gives this woman to this man," he asked.

Kim's father stepped forward.

"Her mother and I do," he said.

He then placed Kim's hand in Tommy's.

"Take good care of her," Kim's father said.

"You bet," Tommy smiled.

xxx

Then came time to make their speech to each other.

"Tommy, you're my white knight. You're always there for me whenever I need you. Even through bad times, you stuck with me. We've had our good times and bad times, there's no doubt about that, and whatever life throws at us, we'll make it work. I love you, Tommy," Kim said. "Nothing's going to change that."

She quickly wiped away a tear. Tommy took a breath. He had decided to speak off the top of his head instead of writing it on paper.

"Kimberly, a few years ago if someone would have asked me if this day would ever come, I'd say they were crazy. Things change, people change, and this change has been one of the best. Thank you, Kim for believing and trusting in me for all these years. I love you, Kim," Tommy said. "And I never stopped."

"I should me thanking you, Tommy," Kim whispered.

He gave her a little smile.

xxx

By the time they knew it, Tommy and Kim were placing their rings on each other's finger.

"Do you, Thomas, take Kimberly, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live," the priest asked.

"I do," he said.

"And do you Kimberly, take Thomas, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live," he priest asked.

"I do," she smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the priest said.

"Finally," Tommy laughed as he pulled Kim to his lips.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Oliver," the priest said.

xxx

In the limo a few minutes later, Tommy began kissing Kim's neck.

"Come on, Tommy, can't this wait," Kim asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Oliver, I can't," he said.

"I can't believe we're finally married," Kim smiled.

"Um huh," Tommy said with his lips still on her skin.

"You're so bad, Tommy," Kim laughed.

Kim's phone began to ring.

"What's the deal with the phone," Tommy asked.

"I had it just in case," Kim said.

"Oh," Tommy replied.

"Hello," Kim asked.

"_Sorry, Kim, I couldn't help myself. Plus, Rocky and Adam were bugging me_," Aisha said.

"That's alright, Aisha. So, did I look nervous up there," Kim asked.

"_As nervous as a bride can be_," Aisha said.

Kim was doing everything not to moan as Tommy kissed her everywhere.

"I'm so thankful I didn't mess up anything," she said.

"_You did fine, Mrs. Oliver_," Aisha replied.

"Thanks," Kim smiled.

Then the voices of Rocky and Adam came on the line.

"_Rocko here, tell Tommy he looked like shit_," he said.

Tommy could hear everything.

"I wasn't that bad," he shot back.

"_Whatever you say_," Rocky said.

"_Forgive him you guys," _Adam laughed. _"Rocky has already been drinking_."

"I'll take your word on it, Adam," Kim said.

"_Well, I'll let you two go. See you at the reception_," Aisha laughed.

"Bye, Aisha," Kim said.

She took hold of Tommy face.

"You asked for it," Kim said.

She lowered his head to the seat and began kissing him.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed.


	12. Until Death Do Us Part pt3 After Party

_Summary: How will Conner react to Kira's news?_

_Disclaimer: None but Tyler and Carter._

Chapter 12 Until Death Do Us Part pt.3: The After Party

The limo finally arrived at the hall. As they entered the room, Jason stood up.

"I now present to you for the very first time, Tommy and Kimberly Oliver," Jason said.

Everyone clapped as they sat down.

"Now, as the best man, it's time for the speech," Jason said.

Rocky stood up.

"Speech, speech, speech…" he kept saying.

Aisha pulled him back down. She couldn't believe what a fool he was making of himself.

"Stop acting like a baby," Aisha said.

Jason began his speech after he stopped laughing at Rocky.

"Okay, I'm not real good with words, so bear with me," he laughed. "Tommy came into Kim's life when we were in high school, me to be the first to meet him at the competition. Afterwards, the rest of the gang took Tommy into our lives. They had their ups and downs, but they always made it through. Now, I can't say what happened when Kim moved to Florida, but one thing's for sure, it ended up in what's today. So, congratulations Tommy and Kim, you guys finally did it."

That sparked something in Rocky, but Aisha put her hand over his mouth before he could say anything.

"You better shut up right now before you say anything stupid," Aisha said.

Rocky was drunk, but not that drunk to understand what she meant. After the first dance, Kira and Conner ended up on the dance floor. Kim and Tommy looked at each other and Kim closed her eyes.

"_Please, let Conner understand. Don't make him go crazy_," Kim said in her mind.

"I know what you're thinking, Kim," Tommy smiled.

Kim opened her eyes and turned to Tommy.

"Don't worry," Tommy said.

Kira made no eye contact with Conner. She could not look at him.

"Conner…" Kira said.

Conner could tell something was bothering Kira.

"Kira, what's wrong," he asked.

She finally gathered herself and looked at him.

"Something has happened, something that will change both of our lives forever," Kira said.

"Okay, what it is," Conner asked.

Kira took a deep breath.

"_Don't let him freak out_," she told herself.

"Kira, tell me," Conner said.

"Conner, we're having a baby," she blurted out.

Conner was shocked, but made the best of it that he could.

"Wow, a baby," he said.

That was all he could say at that point.

"Yes, we're going to be parents," Kira said.

"Well, at least school ends this month," Conner replied.

"You're not angry," Kira asked.

"Kira, why would I be? We're seniors. Okay, sure it'll interfere with college, but we'll make it work," Conner promised. "At least we're not juniors."

"I'm so happy you're not mad," Kira smiled.

The rest of the teens were standing at the wall as they watched Kira and Conner hug.

"Should we be watching this," Ethan asked.

Ethan was glad to see how well it went, but thought they should let Conner and Kira have some space.

"No more wondering. Kira finally told him," Trent nodded.

"I'm happy for Kira," Tyler said looking at Carter.

"She's a strong girl. I knew she had it in her," he smiled.

Kira ran over to Kim and hugged her. Tommy smiled and put his hand on her back.

"I take it that everything went well," Kim asked.

"He's okay with everything," Kira said.

"I'm so happy he is," Kim smiled.

Tommy looked at Kira.

"Is it okay if I announce it," he asked.

"Sure, Dr. O, but I don't know why you want to. This is your and Kim's night, not mine," Kira said.

"Kira, I'm proud of how you and Conner are taking this," Tommy smiled. "Must kids wouldn't know what to do."

"Dr. O, I still kind of don't know what to do," Kira admitted.

"Kira, you and Conner are acting more like adults about this than any of the other students at school. That's why I want to say it," Tommy said.

"Thanks," Kira smiled.

Tommy looked over at Kim as Kira went back to Conner.

"What," Kim asked.

"That could've been you and me if you hadn't left," Tommy said.

"You think," Kim asked.

He only smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Everyone, may I have your attention please. Conner and Kira, would you come up," Tommy asked.

The soon-to-be parents walked nervously up to their teacher.

"I have two reasons to celebrate tonight. One is the marriage of Kim and me. Two, the announcement that my two students are going to parents," Tommy said.

Everyone clapped, Rocky, yelling.

"Say, Tyler, want to dance," Carter shyly asked.

"I'd like that," she smiled.

"Trent and Ethan are the only two that haven't been love struck," Kim noted.

Tommy laughed as he pulled Kim closer.

"They'll live," he said.

"Oh, Tommy, I'm so stressed out," Kim sighed.

"Don't worry about anything. All your stress will melt away tonight," he said.

"I can't wait," Kim smiled.

The newlyweds made their way out the door as everyone was leaving too.

AN:

Tommy and Kim are finally married.


	13. From the Sidelines

_Summary: What's so important about the team's new friends?_

_Disclaimer: I now own Tyler Hart and Carter Smith._

Chapter 7 Two New Colors

Tommy walked into his first period science class and found four of his students in a daze. He walked over to Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Conner.

"You four alright," Tommy asked.

They all looked at each other. Conner turned back to his teacher.

"About… yesterday…" he began.

Kira rolled her eyes and spoke for him.

"Listen, something has happened, but we can't talk about it here," she said.

Tommy understood and nodded. Talking about Power Ranger business in the classroom wasn't safe, especially with Cassidy there.

"Alright, come by the house after school," Tommy said.

Tommy then walked back to his desk.

"Tyler, Carter, can I see your schedules again," he asked.

The pair looked at each other and got out of their seats. Conner looked at Ethan as the boy and girl made their way towards Tommy's desk.

"Um, you think he'll notice," Conner asked.

"No… I hope," Ethan sighed.

Tommy took both if his new student's schedules.

"Tyler Hart and Carter Smith," he said.

Tommy took a second look at the names.

"Hart," he questioned.

"Yes, Dr. Oliver," Tyler asked.

He handed the schedules back to them.

"Do you happen to be related to a Miss Kimberly Hart," Tommy asked.

"Oh yes, she's my Aunt. She left to Florida like nine or ten years ago," Tyler said.

"What if I told you she's here in Reefside," Tommy asked.

The teen girl's eyes grew.

"Then I'd have to ask how you would know something like that," Tyler said.

"Come on, Ty, it's me," Tommy smiled.

He was surprised to say the least that she did not recognize him. Then again, it wasn't. His short hair did make a difference.

"Ty? Only one person has called me that, and I heard he died," Tyler sighed.

He heard the sad tone of her voice.

"I didn't die in that explosion, Tyler," Tommy said.

"Tommy," she gasped.

Carter gave Tyler a perplexed look.

"You how this guy, Tyler," he asked.

"Yes, he is my Aunt's boyfriend… or was. Are you," she wondered.

The last time she had seen Kim, they were still seeing each other. Little did she know what had happened.

"Yeah, we're getting married," Tommy said.

"This is big. Devin, get the camera," Cassidy commanded. "The most single teacher at Reefside is getting married."

"I don't think so," Tommy said.

"Carter and I are going to your house today with a few of your other students so I'll get to see her then," Tyler said.

Before Tommy could say anything else, the two walked away.

"_Oh no, in can't be. What could those four be hiding from me," _he asked himself.

Conner sighed and looked over at the others.

"Is this good or bad," he asked.

"Don't know," Ethan said.

xxx

When the bell rang, Ethan stayed behind.

"We're going to have two more people with us," was all he could say as he walked out.

Tommy grabbed him by the arm.

"What do you mean by that, Ethan," he asked.

"Pink and green," he said.

Ethan left Tommy speechless.

"_Ethan couldn't possibly mean pink and green gems, could he? Man Kim's good. She knew something was up," _Tommy said to himself.

Ethan's words kept playing in the back of Tommy's mind for the rest of the day.

"_Man, what's going on," _Tommy asked himself.

Then, it hit him.

"_No! It's Tyler and Carter," _Tommy told himself.

xxx

Tommy was pacing back and fourth through the living room.

"Tommy, you worry too much. It's going to be okay," Kim said.

Kim put her hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"I still can't get over the fact that there was a pink and green dino gem," Tommy sighed.

"Me neither, Tommy, but there is," Kim said. "Can't you just deal with it? I hate seeing you stress out over this."

"If you knew who they were, you would be too," Tommy told her.

"Then tell me. Who are they," Kim asked.

"Kim, your niece is the Pink Ranger," Tommy said.

She looked at him in aw. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth.

"There has to be a mistake, Tommy. Tyler's in Angel Grove," Kim said.

"No, she's not," Tommy sighed. "Listen, Kim, I know you'd take her place to protect her, but the gem chose her."

"Why," she asked. "She deserves to have a normal life."

Kim never wanted this for Tyler.

"She's your blood," Tommy said.

"And what about you," Kim asked.

"I have no brothers or sisters. Well, David, but he has no kids," Tommy said.

Kim knew she had to accept the fact her niece was a Power Ranger.

"I'll make something to drink," she said.

As Kim walked into the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

"Let's do this," Tommy said.

Tommy rubbed his hands together and reached for the door. He opened up the door to four familiar faces, his future wife's niece, and a boy who he thought was her boyfriend.

"Cool, right," Kira asked, throwing one arm around Tyler. "We have another girl on the team."

"Please you guys, come in," Tommy smiled.

"You know, Dr. O, I was a little scared about this whole thing at first," Conner admitted, sitting at the table.

"Where's Kim," Ethan asked.

Tyler could not help but smile. She had not seen her aunt in years.

"Aunt Kimberly, where are you," Tyler asked.

"You see," Trent said, "this is the beauty of being a Power Ranger."

Conner looked down. He really had not seen the beauty in it at first.

"You guys are going to see a whole different side of the man behind the glasses," Conner said.

"Hey there baby girl," Kim smiled.

Tyler turned to her aunt and shook her head.

"Oh come on, Aunt Kimberly, I'm eighteen, not nine," she said.

She laughed and went over to hug Kim.

"Aunt Kim, how are you involved with the Power Rangers," Tyler asked.

"Well. Tyler, Tommy and I were Power Rangers back in Angle Grove. You can't tell your father that though. He can never know his sister and now daughter was a Power Ranger," Kim said.

Tyler understood exactly what she meant.

"You can count on me," she smiled.

"One other thing, Ty," Tommy said.

Kim laughed. She had forgotten Tommy's nickname for her.

"You're future Uncle here is the Black Ranger," he informed her.

"This is unreal," Carter said, putting his hand on his forehead.

"And what about you, Aunt Kim? Why aren't you a Power Ranger," Tyler asked.

"Well, you're kind of taking my place," Kim smiled.

"I don't think I can take this anymore," Carter said.

Carter grabbed a chair and sat down next to Conner. At that point, Kim walked back into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"Here you all go," Kim said.

They each took a glass.

"Thanks," Kira said.

"Hey, where did Dr. O go," Ethan asked.

"I think he went down to the lab," Conner said.

Kim laughed.

"I like to call it the Command Center," she said.

"Then that's what we'll call it for now on," Kira smiled.

"I kind of like sound of that," Tyler said.

Tommy emerged from the now newly named Command Center.

"Alright, alright, time to make it official," he said.

Tommy handed his two newest Rangers their things.

"Tyler, you are the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger, graceful and light. Carter, you're the Green Dino Thunder Ranger, mighty and strong," he said.

"Pink and Green, wouldn't you know," Kim smiled, walking up beside Tommy.

Conner then got up and put one arm around Tyler, the other around Carter.

"Welcome to the team," he smiled.

"Let's kick it," Tyler said, grabbing Carter's hand and pulling him out the door.

"What's the deal girl," he asked.

"We have to hit the mall for a new wardrobe," Tyler said.

Kim could not help but laugh. Tyler took after her so much.

"Well, I guess we should be leaving too," Conner said, gabbing his keys from his pocket.

"Take care you guys," Kim smiled, waving bye.

"Later," they said.

Kim then threw both arms around Tommy.

"I think that went pretty well, don't you think," she asked.

Tommy leaned forward and kissed Kim.

"I think so," he smiled.

"There's just one thing I don't understand Mr. Worry Wart," Kim said.

"What's that," Tommy asked.

Before she could ask, Tommy pulled Kim into another passionate kiss.

"How did you have those morphers and communicators if you didn't even know there were other gems," Kim asked.

"Billy made them the last time he came, just in case if I missed some gems, and apparently I did," Tommy sighed.

"Things happen," Kim said.

They made their way into the bedroom. Kim laughed as Tommy closed the door.

AN:

Catch you on the next chapter.


	14. News of a Lifetime

_Summary: Kim receives some exciting news. What is Conner and Kira hiding?_

_Disclaimer: I own baby boy, Chad._

Chapter 14 News of a Lifetime

Tommy sat on the couch watching TV as Kim was in the bathroom.

"Tommy," Kim yelled.

Tommy came running into the bathroom. All Kim could do was smile, holding a pregnancy test in her hand.

"Kim, you're serious," Tommy asked.

"You're going to be daddy, Tommy," she smiled.

He helped his wife from the cold floor and hugged her.

"I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces when they find out," Tommy said as they walked back to the living room.

Kim picked up the phone.

"What are you saying, Kim," Tommy asked.

"Let's invite everyone to dinner tonight, and we can tell them all at once then," she said.

Tommy shook his head and smiled. Kim always thought fast.

"That's a good idea," Tommy said.

xxx

It was all planed. Everyone but Zack, Billy, and Hayley would be able to come, so Kim had to tell them over the phone. Kim laughed just thinking about the call to Zack.

_-Phone call to Zack-_

"_This is Zack," _he said.

"_Zack, it's Kim," _she replied.

"_Kimmie Oliver, what's up my girl," _he asked.

She laughed. Zack never left the Oliver out of her name now.

"_Listen, Tommy and I are having everyone over. Can you make it," _Kim asked.

"_I wish I could, Kim, but I have an interview to go to," _Zack frowned.

"_Sorry to hear it. I guess I have to tell you the news over the phone," _she said.

"_What news, Kimmie? Spill," _Zack commanded.

He knew it had to be big for her and Tommy to invite everyone to their house.

"_I'm talking about the first Oliver in the family," _Kim said.

"_Kim your not…" _Zack began.

"_Yes, Zack, I'm having a baby," _she said.

"_Well it's about time," _he laughed.

"_Swear not to tell Jason. Tommy and I are going to tell everyone after dinner," _Kim said.

"_I swear, Kimmie. This is great," _Zack replied.

"_Well, I got a few more people to call. Talk to you later," _Kim said.

"_Bye girl," _Zack replied.

_-End of phone call-_

xxx

Kim was the most excited. Not just to tell everyone the good news, but also to see Kira and Conner's little boy, Chad.

"Kim, you ready yet," Tommy asked. "Kira and Conner will be here any minute."

"I'm almost done," Kim said.

The doorbell rang.

"You see, that's them now," Tommy said.

"Just answer it and I'll be there in a second," Kim laughed.

Tommy opened the door to a young woman in yellow, a young man in red, and a baby boy.

"Hey you two," he said.

Tommy looked down at the baby boy in Kira's arms.

"And this must be Chad," he guessed.

"It sure is," Kira proudly said.

Chad was Conner all over. The only physical feature Chad had of Kira been the eyes.

"Where's Kim, Tommy," Conner asked, no longer calling him Dr. O.

Before Tommy could answer, they heard Kim's voice coming from the stairs.

"I'm coming," Kim called.

She finally got to the living room, sitting next to Tommy.

"So, this is Chad? He's so cute, Kira," Kim said.

"Thanks. Want to hold him," she asked.

Kim looked up at her in shock.

"Are you sure," she asked.

"Of course I am, Kim. Besides, it won't be long before you're holding your own baby in your arms," Kira said.

Kira had no idea how deep those words were true. All Kim could do was smile, her face glowing.

"Alright, Kim, spit it out," Conner said.

"Spit what out, Conner," she asked.

He laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Why did you and Tommy invite all of us here tonight," he asked.

"What? We can't have everyone over to eat," Kim laughed, handing Chad back to Kira.

"We'll, whenever you guys do something like this, there's always something behind it," Conner said.

Kim looked over to Tommy and smiled. She got up and headed to the kitchen. Kira looked over at Conner and then followed Kim.

"Kim, what's wrong," she asked.

"You two are too smart for my own good," she laughed.

"So, there is something behind tonight," Kira asked.

"What do you think," Kim sighed.

Kim looked at Chad.

"Oh my God, Kim, you're pregnant," Kira gasped.

"Told you that you were too smart for me," she said.

"That's great," Kira smiled.

"This is just between us until after dinner," Kim whispered.

"My lips are sealed," Kira said.

Tommy's voice came from the other room.

"Aisha and the guys are here," he yelled.

xxx

Neither Tommy nor Kim could believe how fast the time past. Everyone had finished eating and was now sitting in the living room, very déjà vu. Kira could only smile as Tommy and Kim made their way to the center of the room.

"It just seems like yesterday I was here proposing to Kim…" Tommy began.

"Told you," Conner whispered.

"Shut up, Conner," Kira said.

She hit him over the head with her free hand.

"Continue, Tommy," Ethan said.

"Thanks, Ethan. Anyway," he continued, "now we have a new announcement."

"Tell us, Kim," Aisha said.

"Yeah," Adam added.

"Spit it out," Rocky finished.

"You guys, I'm having a baby," Kim said.

Everyone got up at once to hug the mother-to-be.

"You guys… I can't breathe," Kim said.

"Sorry sis," Jason apologized.

"Wow, Kim, this is great," Kat smiled.

Jason looked at her and also smiled. Kat looked over at him and covered her mouth with one finger.

"Make that two," Trini said.

Conner looked over at Kira.

"You knew, didn't you," he asked.

"Let's just say I had a feeling," Kira said.

"Dog pile her," Trent yelled

"Let's get her," Carter said.

"Guys the baby," Kira yelled.

"Sorry there, Kira," Ethan apologized.

She gave the guys an evil look.

"You guys will never learn," Tyler sighed, shaking her head.

"Alright, alright," Kim said.

Kim was trying to get the attention away from her.

"Is there any other news we should know about," she asked.

Kat covered Jason's hand quickly.

"Not now," she whispered.

Kim looked over at Kira, remembering something she saw on her finger.

"Actually, there is," Conner said.

Conner grabbed Kira's hand, showing off a ring. Tyler was in shock.

"Wow, how did I miss that," she asked.

Encircling Kira's wedding finger was a ring. She and Conner were now married.

AN:

Oh, so many things are happening. What's with Kat and Jason? Find out in the sequel.


	15. Years Pass

_Summary: None._

_Disclaimer: I own Chad McKnight and Renee Oliver._

Chapter 15 Years Pass

A little five year old girl came running into the kitchen, her pink dress flowing to the back. Her caramel hair was up in pigtails.

"Mom, when's daddy getting home," the little girl asked.

Kim looked back at her daughter. She couldn't believe how much Renee had grown.

"Renee, Daddy's still at school," Kim said.

"He's always at school," she frowned.

The child's facial expression made Kim laugh.

"Hey, what do you say we go out for ice cream," she suggested.

"Okay," Renee cheerfully smiled. "Can we take Chad?"

"Sure, let me call," Kim said.

Kim picked up the phone and started dialing numbers. Renee and Chad had gotten to become good friends. They were only a year and a half apart after all.

"_Hello_," Kira asked.

"Hey, Kira, it's Kim. I was wondering if you and Chad want to come with Renee and me to get ice cream," Kim said.

"_That sounds great_," Kira smiled.

"Cool. We'll be there in a second," Kim said.

Kim hung up the phone.

"Okay, Renee, go and put on your shoes so we can pick up Chad and his mom," she said.

"Yippee," she smiled.

The little girl went skipping into her room to put her shoes on.

xxx

Kira sat back down at the table after throwing away her empty ice cream cone.

"How's the ice cream you two," Kim asked.

Renee and Chad nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Kim laughed.

"How's it going with the gymnastics center, Kim," Kira asked.

"It's going great. What about you and Conner? College has to be rough," she said.

"It is, but we're making it," Kira replied.

"That's good to here," Kim smiled.

Chad looked at his mom, ice cream all over his face. She laughed.

"Mom, can I stay with Renee tonight," Chad asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that. You have to ask Mrs. Oliver first," Kira said.

"Mrs. Oliver, may I stay," Chad asked.

Kim could not say no to his puppy dog eyes.

"Well, since you asked like a gentleman, you sure can Sweetheart," she said. "You need to ask your mom first."

"Can I," Chad asked.

"I guess so," Kira said.

"Alright," Chad smiled.

xxx

Renee's smile went from one ear to the other when she saw her dad walk in the door.

"Daddy, daddy," she smiled.

Renee ran to Tommy and wrapped her arms around his leg.

"Hey sweet pea, where's Mommy," Tommy asked.

"She's in the kitchen," Renee said.

Tommy then eyed her playmate.

"Oh hey there, Chad," he smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Oliver," he said.

"You two have fun," Tommy replied.

"Bye, Daddy," Renee said.

Tommy walked into the kitchen where Kim was cooking dinner. He slowly walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, Hon," Tommy said.

His touch made Kim jump a little.

"Oh hey, Tommy, I didn't see you come in. How was work," Kim asked.

"Brutal as always," he said.

"You didn't mind Chad staying, did you," Kim asked.

"Not at all," Tommy smiled.

"Okay, dinner will be ready in a second," Kim said.

"Take a much time as you need," Tommy winked.

xxx

Kim walked into the bedroom to find Tommy watching NASCAR on Saturday night.

"Who's in the lead," she asked.

Kim joined Tommy in the bed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Dale's in first, but Jeff Gordon's catching up fast," Tommy said.

"You miss racing, don't you," Kim asked.

He looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah, but it wasn't worth the fact I might get hurt," Tommy said.

"So, you're happy with your life the way it is," Kim asked.

"Never been happier," Tommy smiled.

Before turning off the lights, Kim kissed her husband.

"Night, Tommy," Kim smiled.

"Night, Kim," he said.

THE END

AN:

Watch for the sequel.


End file.
